The Five Forbidden Villages
by BigCC
Summary: An article with information on a new set of villians for the Naruto world. Feel free to use for your own stories, just tell me if you do. The Shadow of the Five Great Elemental Villages, the Five Great Forbidden Villages, know their power and know fear.
1. Five Hidden Shadows

_**Five Forbidden Villages**_

_Notes:_ _This is not a story per se, merely an informational document on some OC villainous organizations I've personally developed for both my use and the use of any author who wishes to use them. If you do decide to use these villages in your own stories please either post your title and the story title in a review, or PM me with said details._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else._

**History**

When the Hidden Villages were first founded many years ago, the Five Elemental Villages stood above the others, but each was unique, holding their own strengths. In the quest for power many villages created secret techniques, techniques that were forbidden to be taught to outsiders, and were protected by the full might and strength of the village. However, among the many villages stood five that held their secret teachings even closer than most. These five villages practiced techniques whose very existence was forbidden knowledge to the other villages. The reason of the secrecy was simple: the techniques were incredibly powerful, but each broke the cardinal laws of the shinobi villages, established by the Daimyos and the Kages. When knowledge of these villages and their forbidden teachings became known to the rest of the world, the Five Elemental Villages and many others united to stomp them out of existence. The end result of this action resulted in the hostilities that would later cause the First Great Shinobi War. Since then these Five Villages were called the _Godai Kinshimura_, the Five Great Forbidden Villages, and many believed them now merely a footnote in history, until the end of the First Great Shinobi War, nearly fifty years after the destruction of the _Godai Kinshimura_.

In the aftermath of the war rumors began to circulate of groups of _Watari _(Wandering)Ninja wielding the forbidden jutsu and wearing the symbols of the _Godai Kinshimura_. These shinobi moved through the shadows and hidden areas of the world, acting either as mercenaries for the various underworld powers or working for their own objectives. They called themselves the _Kindan_, the Forbidden Shinobi and heirs to the _Kinshimura_, and their goals were simple: revenge for their lost homelands.

When the rumors of the existence of the Kindan first began to circulate, many village leaders dismissed it as rumors, normal shinobi or missing-nin using the memory of the _Kinshimura_ to scare away pursuers or bolster their reputations, or even as espionage work designed by other villages to frighten and weaken the other villages in the wake of the war. These rumors were only confirmed near the end of the Second Great Shinobi War, when groups of _Kindan_ shinobi began to launch attacks against several of the Hidden Villages, including a combined assault of _Kindan_ shinobi from all five _Godai Kinshimura_ that led to the destruction of a minor village.

After that incident numerous attempts were made by various hidden villages to wipe out the _Kindan_; however all have proved useless due to the _Kindan's_ structure. In current times most villages have either a Kill on Sight or Flee and Report on Sight order for any shinobi wearing one of the _Kindan_ symbols.

**Structure**

It is important to note that while all members of the former _Godai Kinshimura_ work under the name _Kindan_, each of the five villages remain a unique entity and rarely interacts with the others, save for the occasional alliance between different bands. Unlike the current Shinobi Villages, the various _Kindan_ lack a central structure and do not gather at any single location, in order to prevent a second coming of the destruction of their home villages. Instead the Kindan act in small, squad-like groups, most never growing past a dozen members that constantly wander throughout the Nations. The different bands have little knowledge of each other, save some minimal information about the existence of other groups from the same villages. The only time all Kindan from a single village gather is in a once-in-a-decade gathering known as the _Omoide no Yoru_ (Night of Remembrance) where most of the current members of a village gather in order to share knowledge, plan for joint actions, remember the loss of their homeland, and reaffirm their quest for vengeance. The exact means by which knowledge of this gathering is disseminated among the different bands of _Kindan_ is a secret many villages would pay dearly to find out.

The different bands of Kindan shinobi are organized in similar ways as a Genin Squad. There are usually one or two elder members, usually at least Jounin in skill-levels, who act as teachers, leaders, or even parents for the younger members, and younger members who can range from Academy Student to Chuunin in skill. It is important to note that the ages are only for typical cases, there have been several cases where a relatively young member, usually a prodigy of some sort in the village's arts, is accompanied by elder shinobi, who are either students or guards determined to protect the young prodigy.

Recruitment into the Kindan is extremely varied, but there are three main ways. The first is birth, where a member is born from parents who are part of the same band, or simply a mother who was part of a band. These are probably the most dangerous and loyal of the Kindan, since they are raised surrounded by the dark arts that they pass down and usually have a great deal of knowledge about them, as well as being raised in an environment centered on the destruction of the villages. The second is recruitment, where a member is recruited into the _Kindan_ at a young age. This happens through various means, some as seemingly benevolent as adoption of street urchins or orphans to the kidnapping of infants and young children to raise among the _Kindan_. The young adoptees are either attracted to the offers of power that the _Kindan's _techniques hold, or brainwashed into serving them. The final means is for a missing-nin from an existing village to join a _Kindan_ band. This is probably the rarest means since the _Kindan_ will suspect any prospective applicant of being a spy, something that has been attempted many times in the past, and only the most depraved of missing-nin would consider joining the _Kindan_ due to their feared reputation and the information disseminated in all villages about their appalling actions and means. However, those that do successfully join the _Kindan_ can become some of the most fearsome due to their combination of both _Kindan_ techniques and their unique skills. One of the most infamous of these is Hidan, formerly of _Onsengakure_ now of _Jashingakure_, who is well known for the slaughter of over a dozen of his fellow Onsen shinobi to prove his loyalty.

**Overview of the Villages (Note: Each Village will be more fully described in a later chapter, this is merely a brief overview): **

_**Hakagakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden among the Graves): Oldest of the forbidden villages, believed to predate the founding of all other Hidden Villages. The primary focus of Haka shinobi is on a special school of ninjutsu designed to revive corpses into obedient servants, or on manipulating bones, organs, and dead flesh into attacks.

_**Chigakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden in the Blood): This forbidden villages practices a form of kinjutsu known as **Ketsueki Jutsu** (Blood Techniques), which focuses on the use and manipulation of blood. While the use of blood in sealing and summoning jutsu is a common practice in most villages, Chi shinobi take the idea to horrible new heights. The shinobi slay innocents and enemies to gather blood to use for their jutsu, either carrying it in pouches or in their own body.

_**Goukagakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden in Hellfire): Formerly simply _**Higakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden by the Fire) the village's name was changed when the truth of their secret jutsus were revealed. Gouka shinobi wield demonic energy in battle, either using it as a weapon or using it to summon lesser demons to battle for them. They hold a special interest in the Biju and their containers as well as particular hatred for _Konohagakure._

_**Kawagakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden by the Flesh): A forbidden village once known for the superior ability of their medics that practices a rather distasteful form of kinjutsu. The Kawa shinobi gather the limbs of animals and enemies and use their secret jutsu to merge them into their own bodies. Advanced Kawa shinobi may not even appear remotely human anymore, becoming amalgamations of different parts and forced to use advance disguise techniques to move in public. Has an extreme interest in bloodlines.

_**Jashingakure no Sato**_ (Village Hidden by the Wicked God): More of a cult than a village, the Jashinists, as they are more commonly known, revere a dark god known as Jashin and draw power from him to perform **Jujutsu** (Curse Techniques). They live for the slaughter and destruction of anyone other than their fellows, and sometimes not even they are safe from a particularly devout Jashinist.

**This chapter is a basic overview. I'll have more detailed chapters on each village and their unique jutsu and practices in later chapters.**


	2. Hakagakure: Hidden among the Graves

_**Hakagakure no Sato**_** (Village Hidden among the Graves)**

**History:**

Hakagakure has always claimed to be the oldest of the hidden villages, constantly contesting Konoha's claim. Village legend claims that their village was founded on the deathbed of the _Rikudou Sennin_ (Sage of Six Paths) by his most loyal follower to watch over his grave site and protect his secrets. Over the year the man, who was known as Shouten, learned many secrets of chakra from his vigil over the Great Sage's resting place. He learned the secret to manipulating chakra into the bodies of the dead to make them serve him as his loyal puppets. He learned to compel the spirits of the departed to serve as his eyes and ears. He learned to manipulate the bones and dead flesh of his enemies to serve as his weapons. Over time others came to Shouten, seeking to learn from the master, who had become known as the _Kenjin Sennin_ (Sage of the Dead). These students banded together over time to form a home centered around where their leader and teacher would make himself known. However, not even Shouten's most loyal followers would ever know where the crypt of The Rikudou Sennin was hidden, that was a secret that Shouten vowed to take with him to his own grave.

Hakagakure was always a small village, but they were all incredibly dangerous. The village claimed that one Haka ninja could become an army given enough time, which led many to believe that Haka specialized in the use of some sort of clone jutsu. However, the truth was far darker. The Haka shinobi could indeed build armies, but the armies were already dead, formed from corpses and given motion through the village's dark jutsu. Before Haka's secret became known, the village took to disguising their minions while in the active field, using an advanced form of henge to hide their servants' appearance behind a mask of some sort. However no jutsu could hide the smell of rot and decay that lingered around the Haka shinobi, a side-effect of their use of the dead, which gave rise to their village's name.

Hakagakure was the last of the _Godai Kinshimura_ to fall in the war. The village was hidden deep within the depths of a mountain, the only entrances hidden inside tombs hidden in graveyards throughout the villages that surrounded the mountain. However this strong defense was also the ancient village's undoing. Once the location was found out, a combined force of allied shinobi with strong earth affinities, led by the first Tsuchikage himself, surrounded the mountain and used a combined jutsu to topple it, destroying the village in a massive cave-in and killing most of the shinobi within.

**Symbol:**

A single, thin rectangle lying horizontally along the bottom and a second, thicker, rectangle standing diagonally atop it forming an **I** shape, the rough image of a traditional Japanese grave marker.

**Practices:**

_Bone Equipment_

Hakagakure shinobi rarely wield metal weapons or armor. Instead they don themselves in armor of bone and leather, and wield weapons made of polished bone. The village has several special treatment techniques that are used on raw bones and material to make them as strong as steel and conductive to their chakra. The reason for this is two-fold. The first reason is psychological warfare to intimidate their opponents. The second is because many of their combat ninjutsu rely on the manipulation of bones and other dead material. Their armor and weapons provide a ready source of material if necessary, and the treatments the bones go through before being turned into armor or weapons much more effective mediums than regular bones, while allowing some regeneration from the damage the jutsu inflicts on the bones.

_Ivory_

Ivory is considered an incredibly precious material among the ninja of Hakagakure. This is because of its special nature. Due to ivory's incredibly high dentine count, the treatments and rituals used to alter normal bones for use as weapons and armor affects ivory differently than normal bone. While normal bones become chakra conductive, allowing shinobi to channel their chakra through it to enhance its properties and regenerate itself, ivory's nature intensifies that conductivity a hundred times over, causing a significant boost to any attack made using the ivory as a medium as well as producing new ivory in order to create the attack without damaging the original piece. This is why ivory is considered more valuable than gold to Haka shinobi. To Haka shinobi wielding armor and weapons of solid ivory is considered a sign of both high rank and skill.

Before the fall of Hakagakure, the artisans of Haka were well known for their skill in crafting ivory artwork. Pieces of Hakagakure ivory-work were featured proudly in many noble houses as pieces of artwork. When knowledge of Haka's true nature became known, many of these pieces were destroyed out of either fear or disgust. Now Haka ivory sculptures are considered rare and valuable antiques, but also come with a significant risk. Many _Haka Kindan_ seek to reclaim these ancient pieces of their homeland's heritage, and are willing to do whatever it takes to retrieve them.

**Ranks:**

Hakagakure shinobi are divided into two main types, the _Honekishi_ (Bone Knights) and the _Majutsu-shi_ (Necromancers),

_Honekishi_

The Honekishi are the warriors of Hakagakure. While the village is renowned, and despised, for its use of the undead they are not enough to win every battle. Most undead require constant work or concentration to control and keep active during a prolonged period. While controlling the undead Haka shinobi are weakened, unable to use their full range of abilities. This is where the _Honekishi_ come in.

The _Honekishi_ are the primary close ranged fighters of the village, and are primarily used for two main purposes on the battlefields. The first is bodyguards for the _Majutsu-shi_. Since controlling a large number of undead requires the _Majutsu-shi_ to enter a meditative state, at least one _Honekishi_ is usually stationed with each group of _Majutsu-shi_ to serve as a final-line of defense against any opponents that try and attack them while they are busy maintaining and controlling the army. Their second purpose is to act as front-line fighters. They can be found fighting among the undead, attacking and striking down key targets that give the undead masses trouble or are too well protected.

In combat _Honekishi_ focus on kenjutsu and other weapon techniques combined with **Mukibutsu**(Dead Matter) and other ninjutsu. Most specialize in a single form of weapons combat; usually blunt weapons like staves, clubs, and kanabo due to their ease of crafting using the bones they favor, but more than a few use specially altered bones or large animal teeth for daggers, swords and spears. Taijutsu is an uncommon practice, but there are some who wield it, usually combining it with bone gauntlets and boots to increase the damages.

What truly separates the _Honekishi_, and Hakagakure shinobi in general, is their use of armor. Most shinobi, with a few noticeable exceptions including the Akimichi clan of Konoha, wear little to no armor aside from fishnet shirts and leggings made of very fine metal links. However, _Honekishi_ shinobi wear a good deal of armor, mostly based on their rank, skill level, and focus. Most of this armor is designed in the traditional _kikou_ design, many small plates on a cloth backing, though they replace steel and silk with bone and leather. Since the armor is made of specially altered bone instead of metal it is much lighter than normal steel, making the armor much lighter than the already light-weight design of tradition _kikou_ armor.

**Genin**: Starting Genin-ranked shinobi are not yet recognized as either members of the _Honekishi_ or _Majutsu-shi_, and are trained in the basics of both fields of combat. More advanced Genin may have decided on which path to walk and have started learning more advanced forms of their path's favored jutsu, but a Haka shinobi is not officially recognized as a member of either type of shinobi until reaching Chuunin rank. A Genin-ranked Hakagakure shinobi, focused on the study of becoming a _Honekishi, _probably has at least some skill in wielding their preferred weapon along with one or two combat ninjutsu, along with an understanding of the basic of the **Kurai Fukkatsu** (Dark Rebirth) ninjutsu practiced by the _Majutsu-shi_. For armor, these Genin wear a set of bone vambraces or bracers over their forearms and greaves over their lower legs.

**Chuunin**: This is the rank where a member of Hakagakure officially decides their path as either a member of the _Honekishi_ or the _Majutsu-shi_. For those who follow the path of the _Honekishi_ this is where they truly focus their studies in both weapons and ninjutsu. A Chuunin level _Honekishi_, is probably highly skilled in wielding their particular weapon of choice, as well as having an assortment of close- to mid-ranged ninjutsu, primarily focused on direct assault ninjutsu. In addition to the armor worn by the Genin, most Chuunin add a breastplate or similar armor to cover most of their upper and lower body. They retain their basic skills with the **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu.

**Jounin**: Honekishi who attain the rank of Jounin can easily be mistaken for samurai instead of ninja. The wear full suits of bone armor; complete with helmets carved with the Hakagakure symbol just above the face opening. Many wear masks, carved of bone and shaped to appear as skulls, making them appear to be undead themselves. Indeed some among their ranks subject themselves to special **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu in order to alter themselves into true and powerful undead. Each is a master of wielding their favored weapon, as well as skilled in wielding several other reserve weapons, along with a multitude of different ninjutsu. Those who reach this hold a varying degree of skill with the **Kurai Fukkatsu **ninjutsu, some still hold the minimum degree of skill with the techniques, believing them to be the realm of the Majutsu-shi, while others have learned more advanced forms of the arts, particularly the one focused on altering a living subject into a type of self-aware undead.

_Majutsu-shi_

While the _Honekishi_ are the swords and shields of Hakagakure, the _Majutsu-shi_ are its spine. They are the ones responsible for creating and maintaining the undead creatures that gave Haka its strength and are responsible for the main growth of its 'loyal' forces.

On the battlefield the _Majutsu-shi_ stay to the rear of combat, acting as ranged support for the _Honekishi_ and their undead servants. They are the artillery or commanders for the Haka squad. Acting as artillery the Majutsu-shi launch jutsu and weapons from a distance, striking at opponents while the remainder of their forces keeps them occupied. As commanders they enter meditative states to assume direct command and maintain control over larger groups of undead.

In combat the primary focus of the _Majutsu-shi_ is either ninjutsu or genjutsu. Ninjutsu specialist focus on direct attacks from mid- to long-range, particularly elemental release ninjutsu designed for pinpoint attacks. Genjutsu users favor genjutsu that blanket large areas of ground, since most of their creations are immune or resistant to normal genjutsu, while distracting or restraining opponents. Most are also fairly skilled in the use of throwing weapons like kunai and shuriken. Weapons like bows, crossbows, and slings are also a favored secondary field of study. Many also carry a weapon, usually something small and easily concealed like a dagger or a baton, in case an enemy gets too close.

Like the _Honekishi_, the _Majutsu-shi_ also wear armor, though they prefer a lighter, more flexible design. _Majutsu-shi_ armor is typically mostly leather with strong plates of bone over vital areas and the rest studded with smaller bone plates or studs to keep it flexible while still providing some protection. Since the Majutsu-shi rely heavily on jutsu the increased flexibility is necessary to both complete the necessary hand-signs at high speeds, and to maintain the maneuverability required to stay out of opponent's reach. Many also wear long cloaks or coats to both conceal their armor and hide their handsigns.

**Genin**: Starting Genin-ranked shinobi are not yet recognized as either members of the _Honekishi_ or _Majutsu-shi_, and are trained in the basics of both fields of combat. More advanced Genin may have decided on which path to walk and have started learning more advanced forms of their path's favored jutsu, but a Haka shinobi is not officially recognized as a member of either type of shinobi until reaching Chuunin rank. An experienced Genin training to enter the _Majutsu-shi_ has probably learned at least a few advanced ninjutsu or genjutsu, depending on their specialization, as well as gained at least some level of accuracy with a type of ranged weapon. They also have put in extensive study of the various basic **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu, and are capable of manipulating up to a half-dozen lesser undead without meditation, while retaining the basic training they've received in close-combat. Armor usually consists of leather bracers with plates of bones attached over the top and bottoms of the forearms.

**Chuunin**: This is the rank where a member of Hakagakure officially decides their path as either a member of the _Honekishi_ or the _Majutsu-shi_. Those choosing to become _Majutsu-shi_ will focus on expanding both their knowledge of their chosen jutsu field, while working to improve their knowledge of the various **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu, learning new ways to craft different species and varieties of undead and how to improve them. They are capable of handling up to a dozen lesser undead at once without the need of meditation. A Chuunin-ranked Majutsu-shi is probably an expert at either ninjutsu or genjutsu, with a few of the other under their belt to balance them out, while having at least a reasonable amount of skill in either thrown or ranged weapons. They also add onto their existing armor, adding a shirt of leather armor studded with nodules of bone and covering the chest with bone plates, while leaving the upper arms mostly free except for a pair of shoulder guards.

**Jounin**: _Majutsu-shi_ who attain this level are true masters of the undead. They are masters of the **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu, capable of creating dozens of different species of undead and controlling over two dozen at a single time without meditation, and wield dozens of jutsu, both nin and gen whichever their preference was before. Some also advance their skills with ranged weapons, though most retain their level at chuunin since their chakra supply has expanded enough at reaching this rank to wield dozens of jutsu in a single encounter without weakening. Most don't advance any farther than genin or chuunin level in close combat, relying on their jutsu and undead minions to keep opponents at a distance. Jounin-ranked _Majutsu-shi_ replace their previous armor with long coats or robes sown with plates of bone and straps of leather hidden in their linings. Many shinobi who reach this ranks actually use special **Kurai Fukkatsu** jutsu upon themselves to alter them into fully sentient undead beings.

**Known Clans & Bloodlines:**

_Jinkotsu Clan_

Once one of Haka's most well-known and well respected clans, before the fall of their village, the Jinkotsu were believed to be the originators of Haka's bone-related ninjutsu. This is further supported by their unique kekkai genkai: the _**Honeton**_ (Bone Release). This unique kekkai genkai combined earth and water chakra to create bone chakra, which allowed the wielder to create giant masses of bones and manipulate them to their will, allowing them to use many of the bone-related jutsu of the rest of Haka without the necessary bone equipment, as well as creating jutsu far beyond their scope. The Jinkotsu clan was also known for their mastery of manipulating and creating skeletal undead.

(Note: It is a widely known rumor that the Kaguya clan, formerly of Kirigakure, is a direct descendent of the Jinkotsu clan and their _**Shikotsu Myaku**_ (Corpse Bone Pathways) is a diluted or altered version of the _Honeton_. This is further supported by the fact that several Kaguya in the clan's history were reported to have used techniques highly similar to _Honeton_ techniques.)

_Shouten Clan_

Made of descendent of the village's legendary founder, the Shouten clan was viewed as royalty within Hakagakure, in a similar way the Senju were viewed within Konoha. They are natural experts at the _**Kurai Fukkatsu**___ninjutsu that made Haka so powerful, creating and inventing many of the jutsu and undead servants that obey the village. Legend holds of a rare bloodline within the clan known as _**Dākugun**_ (Dark Army). It is said that, with but a touch, the wielders of this bloodline could bring the dead under their control, increase the power of existing undead exponentially, and control hundreds of undead without the use of meditation.

_Tasura Clan_

A clan of legendary interrogators and information gatherers within Haka, the members of the Tasura clan possessed a bloodline known as the _**Shidaicho**_ (Death Scribe). By merely touching the skull of a dead creature a Tasura clan member could draw out all the knowledge the being possessed in life. This information is only temporary; lasting for a period dependent on the wielders skill in manipulating their bloodline, beginners could only hold the information for a few moments, while experts could retain it for days on end. A common practice for Shidaicho wielders was to carry the skulls of dead combatants around with them, in order to draw on their skills while in battle. However the bloodline does hold a major risk; if too much information is drawn in too fast, the wielder can suffer serious brain damage. Absorbing the entirety of a single person's mind is a skill only a master of the bloodline could wield, so most beginners concentrate on drawing out specific skills.

_Hokai Clan_

A lesser known clan, the shinobi of the Hokai clan are some of the most skilled assassins in existence; due, at least in part, to their kekkai genkai the _**Fuhaiton**_ (Rot Release). The _**Fuhaiton**_ allows the shinobi to combine wind and water chakra to create _fuhai_ (rot) chakra. This potent chakra destroys nonliving material on contact, rotting away wood and leather into black sludge and corroding metal down to dust. When used against living creatures this power is deadly, rotting away chunks and flesh and bone on contact.

**Jutsu****:**

_Elemental Ninjutsu_

The most common elemental alignment among Haka shinobi is Earth. This attributed to their original home village being hidden beneath a mountain in the northwestern corner of the world, near the northern border of current-day Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth). The most prevalent use of the earth alignment among current-day Haka shinobi is not combat, but transportation; the transportation of their already existing undead, that is. Haka uses a combination of two jutsu: **Doton: Haka Kara Tachiagari** (Earth Release: Rising from the Grave) and **Doton: Hakagakure** (Earth Release: Hidden Tomb) in order to secretly transport their creations without drawing attention.

Elemental chakra is mainly used for combat purposes, _Honekishi_ focusing on close- to mid-range ninjutsu, while Majutsu-shi focus on mid- to long-range ninjutsu. However there are some **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu that require the use of elemental chakra in order to create specific species of undead, usually those strengthened by a certain elements. An example is the **Kurai Fukkatsu: Kasō o Aruku** (Dark Rebirth: Walking Funeral Pyre) jutsu listed in **Kurai Fukkatsu** section below.

**Sample Jutsu: **

**Doton: Hakagakure** (Earth Release: Hidden Tomb): _C-rank Doton utility jutsu._ Wraps one or more willing creature in a coffin-like shell of stone and dirt that is marked by a corona of the user's chakra; before sinking them into the earth. The target must be willing and/or unable to resist in order for this to work, since the slightest movements or flare of chakra will disrupt this jutsu as it forms and it takes several minutes to fully enwrap a creature; making it nearly useless for combat purposes. No fresh air is able to enter the coffin while its submerged, so using it on a living creature will most likely result in death by suffocation.

**Doton: Haka Kara Tachiagari** (Earth Release: Rising from the Grave): _C-rank Doton/Time & Space manipulation utility jutsu_. By sending chakra into the ground the user calls on any shells marked with their chakra and brings them to their location instantly to the user's location before forcing them out of the earth. Once out of the ground the shells of earth will quickly crumble to dust.

_Kurai Fukkatsu__ (Dark Rebirth)_

The **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu that the Haka ninja use to manipulate the undead is actually quite simplistic in nature. The user creates one or more highly condensed masses of chakra, known as cores, within a dead body, usually at a point highly connected with the target's chakra system, like where the brain or heart used to be. These cores act as a motor for the undead, fueling their movements and infusing their bodies with chakra. They also act like the brain for the creature, controlling its motor functions, basic understanding, and, in the case of semi- and fully sentient undead, personality. Due to the high density of the _cores_, they actually absorb surrounding chakra, making them mostly self-sustaining, but a recharge of chakra is usually required periodically, particularly after combat, though it is much less than the original cost for creating the creatures. Without these occasional recharges the cores will fall inactive, causing the undead to become inert until a surge of chakra is used to restart them. The number and size of the cores directly affects an undead's power and intelligence, since larger cores are needed to power more powerful undead and more cores are needed to program more intelligent undead

Directing the undead is a different matter. It is similar to the puppet-master techniques of Suna, so similar that some claim the first puppet-masters based their techniques of the undead manipulators of Haka. The wielder first creates a string of chakra connecting them to the creature's chakra core, this can be done before or after the creature is created, which acts as a link between the wielder's awareness and the targets. These strings are incredibly thin and hard to detect, so much so that a normal sensor cannot detect them from the prevalent chakra surrounding the creatures without concentration. Maintaining control requires concentration, the exact level depending on both the user's skill and number and strength of the undead being. In order to control large numbers of undead most Haka shinobi must go into a meditative state.

The difficultly of controlling an undead depends on their degree of sentience. Completely nonsentient undead, those that lack any mental faculties, are the simplest to command, since they lack any will to go against orders. Semisentient undead, those with mental faculties similar to animals, are more difficult to control. Controlling this type of undead is usually done in one of two ways, directing their instincts and awareness toward a particular target, or subsuming them with the wielders own will. The first option is by far the easiest one to use, but limits the level of control the user has over their creations. Finally completely sentient undead, those who retain a human level of intelligence, are nearly impossible to control even by masters of the **Kurai Fukkatsu** arts. That is the main reason that transformation into these creatures is left to only the most powerful and loyal Haka shinobi, since it would be nearly impossible for the village to control them if they weren't already loyal to the mission.

All undead share the same overall weakness, their cores. The chakra cores that fuel the undead are their greatest weakness in combat, if an undead's core is destroyed the creature is instantly destroyed along with it. Many semisentient and all fully sentient undead also possess a central core, usually in the skull where the brain once resided, which acts as a main control panel for the creature, acting in a similar manner as a normal human's brain does, and if destroyed will instantly destroy the creature. This can be done in multiple ways, the most common being simply destroying the area surrounding the core and rupturing it, however there are other ways. The best example is the Hyuuga Jūken style; the direct injection of violent, foreign chakra into the chakra core can rapidly destabilize the core. This combined with the Hyuuga's ability to see chakra with their Byakugan, allowing them to detect the location of cores inside the undead on sight, makes the Hyuuga clan one of the most dangerous foes to Hakagakure shinobi. It is also worth noting that most undead have a weakness to fire, though several species have been developed that do not share this weakness. The exact reasoning for this weakness is unknown but many believe that the heat and energy within flames disrupts the flow of foreign chakra from the cores within the already damaged chakra system of a dead body.

Nonsentient undead are the most basic bread of undead. Their cores are extremely simplistic in design, rejuvenating only basic motor functions and the ability to understand and follow basic commands like, _'attack,'_ _'guard,'_ and _'follow.'_ They lack any will of their own and only obey the orders of their controllers. They require minimal maintenance to uphold, only requiring an occasional input of chakra directly from the _Majutsu-shi_, and even this can be negated by allowing them to enter a dormant state and recharge for a period. They are also immune to genjutsu, since they lack the sentience that the jutsu actively targets. However, they require direct orders to move and control, making them unsuitable for any task that requires them to be away from their creators or controllers for a prolonged period of time. Also since they lack actual though ability unless directly controller their tactics in battle are extremely basic, usually nothing more that attacking until their opponent is overwhelmed or overpowered. They are also the most fragile of the undead, being destroyed if a single core is disrupted. However, due to their low level of sentience and simplistic programming they rarely have more than one or two chakra cores.

Semisentient undead are much more dangerous. Their cores are far more advanced than those of nonsentient undead. They are infused with drives and personalities similar to those of beasts, inlaying basic desires, instincts, and drives that the creatures will strive to achieve, along with more advanced control and thought ability. The increase in mental faculties does come at a price, creating an increased strain on the cores' chakra supply. This causes semisentient undead to both require more cores than nonsentient undead, usually three to five, and require more constant recharges. Since the larger number of recharges would be a drain on any force of Haka shinobi, most semisentient undead have a way of recharging their chakra on their own; a process most refer to as _feeding_. The exact process varies from species to species, but most rely on either killing or injuring a living creature and draining their chakra. Their larger number of _cores_ also makes them more resilient to damage than nonsentient undead, allowing them to survive if one or two of their _cores_ are destroyed. However any destroyed cores won't regenerate over time and each one destroyed reduces the creature's abilities significantly. Unlike nonsentient undead, semisentient undead can be affected by some genjutsu, though the list is limited to those that affect senses and other basic mental functions, since most of the higher brain functions are inactive. Most semisentient undead behave in a manner similar to trained dogs, obeying the commands of their masters but otherwise acting on instinct. However this ability to act on their own also makes them more difficult to directly control and if not handled carefully they are fully capable of turning on their masters. Controlling one semisentient undead is comparable to controlling two or three nonsentient undead of equivalent strength outside meditation. Some Haka shinobi leave semisentient undead as traps, using a jutsu to force them into a state of dormancy until a chakra source appears nearby, where they will return to activity and attack the nearest source to feed.

Fully sentient undead are by far the most dangerous. Unlike other undead, which use _cores_ to create new personalities, the process of creating these types of undead actually turns their brains into a core. This means that nearly every species of sentient undead that retain their human form have a chakra core located in their skull. This allows them to retain most of their original knowledge, memories, and personalities; with only a few alterations done due to the process, but the brain core also creates a significant risk for the undead, if the central coreis destroyed the undead will also instantly be destroyed. Like semisentient undead the strain of maintaining an intellect is an increase in the number of cores required to create the undead. Fully sentient undead require at least six cores, many having more, but the increased number also makes them more resilient, allowing them to survive even if several of their cores. Sentient undead also possess the ability to restore lost cores through chakra manipulation. Like semisentient undead, most fully sentient undead recharge their chakra through feeding on living beings in some way. Feeding is actually more important to fully sentient undead since most retain their ability to use jutsu but can no longer naturally regenerate the chakra expended in their use, forcing them to rely on feeding just to recharge and retain the ability to fight at their full measure. Fully sentient can be affect by genjutsu in the same ways that humans can, but they are highly resistant to them, able to shrug off lesser genjutsu without effort and break stronger ones. Fully sentient undead cannot be controlled by Hakagakure shinobi, since they still retain their full cognitive abilities, but they can be manipulated in a manner similar to genjutsu, but this is not an easy feat.

While not forced, many Haka shinobi choose to be transformed in sentient undead, either for a chance at immortality or increasing their power. However the loss of their mortality has some serious drawback, the most important, to most, is the loss of the ability to grow and procreate. The loss of the ability to grow is a key weakness in the transformation into an undead. Since the body literally dies when the jutsu is activated, muscles can no longer grow, chakra coils can no longer expand, and some believe that the brain has more difficulty learning new skills, since it is now basically just a large mass of chakra and dead tissue. For this reason most bands require shinobi to be at Jounin level before they transform, or at least in their prime. The loss of the ability to have children is also important, though for less direct reasons. Children are the legacy that keeps the village alive, even after it was buried beneath a mountain, and the loss of the ability to procreate means that that legacy is snuffed out before it begins. With Haka destroyed, most clans fear their names being wiped out, becoming noting more than a footnote in the pages of time. This is especially true for bloodline wielders. While they retain their ability to use their bloodline when they become undead, without the ability to procreate there is always the fear that they will be the last ones to wield it, a fear that drives in the heart of many clans. For this reason many don't become undead until they've sired at least one child.

**Sample Jutsu:**

**Kurai Fukkatsu: Shinde Chīsana Me** (Dark Rebirth: Dead Little Eyes): _D-ranked utility ninjutsu Requirements: Dead small animal, no larger than a rat or small bird_. This ninjutsu reanimates the body of a rat, bird, or other small animals to serve the creator's purpose. These small mindless undead have a special ability, when controlled through meditation the wielder is able to see directly through their eyes and hear through their ears. This makes this jutsu, and the undead it creates, excellent for spying or reconnaissance. The undead created through this jutsu have only a single core that takes up most of their main body. They are extremely fragile and next to worthless in a combat situation unless used as a distraction.

**Kurai Fukkatsu: Yuukon** (Dark Rebirth: Spirits of the Dead): _C-ranked utility ninjutsu. Requirements: one corpse_. The most basic of the combat **Kurai Fukkatsu** ninjutsu, it actively reanimates the remains of one formerly living creature, whether human or otherwise, and turns it into either a_gaikotsu_ (skeleton) or a_zonbi_ (zombie) depending on the condition of the corpse. _Gaikotsu_ are faster than _zonbi_, mostly due to the fact that they are much lighter, but are much less durable, no flesh to absorb impacts. They have only a single core located in the head where the brain once resided. _Zonbi_ are slower shambling creatures but are much more durable. They usually have two chakra cores, one in the head where the brain once resided, and the other near where the heart once was. Both species are nonsentient, and are only capable of the most basic combat tactics, either wielding weapons provided by masters or returned with them, or simply meaty fists and bony claws.

**Kurai Fukkatsu: Kūfuku Shinde** (Dark Rebirth: The Hungry Dead) _C-ranked utility ninjutsu Requirements: mostly intact human corpse_. Reanimates the dead body and turns it into a creature known as a _gaki_ (ghoul), one of the more basic semisentient undead. The transformation of a corpse into a _gaki_ is rather simple, the all target's hair falls out leaving the creature completely bald while its teeth and nails grow and strengthen into sets of wicked fangs and claws. _Gaki_ are motivated only by an endless hunger that constantly gnaws in their mind, endlessly searching for fresh meat. A gaki's method of feeding is quite simple; it devours flesh of living or recently dead creatures in order to absorb the chakra stored inside. _Gaki_ are fast and extremely durable, but their only weapons are their fangs and claws. The only special abilities _gaki_ possess is that their fangs and claws now leak a paralyzing poison that slows and can eventually fully paralyze a body. Many shinobi fear being eaten alive while their body is paralyzed by a pack of _gaki_. In combat _gaki _are skirmishers, running in to attack foes with their paralyzing claws and fangs before fleeing to wait for the poison to start taking effect. They also possess a pack instinct, working extremely well in small groups, almost like a pack of wolves attacking their prey. _Gaki_ usually have three cores, one placed in the head, chest, and stomach with the head usually acting as the central core.

**Kurai Fukkatsu: Kasō o Aruku** (Dark Rebirth: Walking Funeral Pyre) _B-ranked utility ninjutsu. Requirements: Katon (Fire Release) chakra, one complete human corpse._ Reanimates a dead human body and turns it into a _ranshi_ (**AN**: Japanese term for burning to death), a species of semisentient undead. The transformation of a corpse into a _ranshi_ causes the corpse to ignite in a massive corona of flames, burning away any flesh remaining on the corpse while burning the bones black. A _ranshi_ appears as nothing more than a walking, charred, skeleton constantly surrounded by an aura of flames and heat. A ranshi is motivated by a desire to burn, constantly seeking to ignite anything within its reach. They feed by using their connection to their flames to draw the chakra of their victims while they burn them to death. A _ranshi_'s physical body is quite durable, strengthened by constant exposure to flames, but its main strength is its aura of flames, which acts as both a shield and sword, burning anything that comes close to ash. _Ranshi_ are capable of directing their aura of flames, launching jets of flame at opponents or merely extending fiery claws to snatch and burn foes. Most ranshi are kept inactive until they are used in combat, mostly due to the risk they pose to the wielder and the surrounding area while active. _Ranshi_ do not share the common weakness of most undead to Katon jutsu, in fact fire jutsu actually strengthens and feeds the undead, but they significantly weakened by Suiton (Water Release) jutsu. _Ranshi_ possess three to four cores scattered throughout their bodies, though the central core is always located in the chest, where it acts as an ignition source for the flames.

**Kurai Fukkatsu: ****Eirei** (Dark Rebirth: Spirits of War Dead) _B-ranked utility ninjutsu. Requirements: One dead body, a set of quality, full-body armor and a quality weapon._ Reanimates the body, which must be dressed in the armor and holding the weapon, into a being known as a _Shindesōkō _(Armored Dead); a species of semisentient undead. This jutsu bonds the armor and weapons to the dead body's chakra system, making them both highly chakra-conductive for the undead wielding them. During the process the armor fuses with the creature's skin, making it impossible to remove and the weapon becomes linked to the creature's chakra network, so much that if it is removed from the creature's possession the creature can call it back into its hand on instinct. The small amounts of visible flesh on these undead are a dull metallic grey and stretched tightly over their bones. These undead exist only to do battle and fight, they are driven to combat, so much so that they will ignore a defenseless opponent to attack an opponent capable of fighting back. These undead feed by driving their weapon through the heart of a living or recently dead opponent and drawing in the chakra through their connection to the blade. The _Shindesōkō_ are physically strong and incredibly resistant, their armor absorbing most blows while reinforcing the strength of their muscles, and ferocious in battle. They have an innate grasp for combat and are incredibly skilled in wielding their weapons. They instinctively channel chakra through their weapons, increasing their strength and power immensely, making them extremely deadly in close combat and allowing them to launch some basic ranged attacks using chakra. However, the weight of their armor and weapons usually makes them quite slow, a dangerous weakness when facing shinobi. A _Shindesōkō _usually has at least five cores scattered throughout their body, however the main core is always housed in the creature's weapon.

**Kurai Fukkatsu: Kagemusha** (Dark Rebirth: Shadow Warrior) _A-ranked utility ninjutsu_. This jutsu is one of the few designed to transform a living human into a fully sentient undead. This jutsu transforms a living recipient into a creature known as a _Shikishi _(Death Knight), and is the favored transformation of the _Honekishi_. Physically the transformation isn't that obvious, the only physical signs being a slight paling of the skin and a glow behind the eyes usually only visible in the dark or when they wield jutsu. The abilities and powers of the _Shikishi_ are similar to those of the _Shindesōkō_; increased strength and toughness, a partial bond with their armor and weapons, and the ability to conduct chakra through them on instinct, they also share the same way of feeding, spearing an opponent through the heart with their weapon. In addition to these abilities Shikishi can also generate a highly dangerous type of chakra called Shi-en (Death Flame). This chakra, which appears as a pitch-black flame-like aura when used is incredibly dangerous, is incredibly dangerous, drawing warmth and chakra from anyone touched with it. Like most sentient undead, a _Shikishi's_ main core is located in their head, where the brain formerly resided, and many have a secondary core stored in their weapons.

_Mukibutsu__ (Dead Matter)_

A school of ninjutsu native to Hakagakure, this school of jutsu focuses on channeling chakra through dead material, most commonly bones, and using it to alter them. These jutsu were originally developed to use nearby corpses on the battlefield as weapons in attacks, but as time moved the jutsus developed into techniques that took advantage of the Hakagakure's unique practice of using bones to create weapons and armor.

Mukibutsu jutsu usually require only a small amount of the focus material to use, though some more advanced jutsu may require more. There is one key exception to this rule; the members of the Jinkotsu clan are able to use many of these jutsu without the necessary focuses due to their _Honeton_ bloodline. It is also theoretically possible for someone to use these jutsu using their own flesh and bones as focuses, but the alterations would be incredibly painful and damaging to the person wield them.

**Sample Jutsu:**

**Mukibutsu: Shisha no Hozen** (Dead Matter: Preservation of the Dead) _D-ranked utility ninjutsu_. By channeling chakra into a corpse or other dead body, the user alters their chakra to act as a preservative, halting all effects of decay on the body as long as this jutsu remains active. One of the most basic **Mukibutsu** ninjutsu and a graduation requirement for any shinobi to reach Genin rank. It is primarily used to preserve corpses for later use in either research or **Kurai Fukkatsu** techniques.

**Mukibutsu: Hone Kyōka** (Dead Matter: Bone Reinforcement) _D-ranked combat ninjutsu_. A basic jutsu, but one necessary for most Haka shinobi, this jutsu actively works to strengthen bones and similar material, as well as repairing any damage done to them by battle and time. Used to further strengthen bone weapons and armor as well as repair damage done by both combat and the use of other **Mukibutsu** jutsu.

**Mukibutsu: Hone no Hahendan** (Dead Matter: Bone Shard Bullets): _C-ranked, close- to mid-ranged offensive ninjutsu_. Focuses chakra directly into the tips of bones, usually the tips of armor like bracers, to cause the bone in that area to grow and splinter before launching the splinters forward at opponents. Bone splinter vary in size from small pin sized shards to some the size of kunai, but all are razor-edged and capable of dealing severe cuts to unprotected opponents.

**Mukibutsu: Niku no Kusari **(Dead Matter: Chains of the Flesh) _C-ranked, close-to mid-ranged ninjutsu_. Causes strips of dead flesh, usually leather or some other treated flesh, to extend and ensnare an opponent. Particular favorite ninjutsu of _the Majutsu-shi _who use it to restrain and hold back opponents who get too close.

**Mukibutsu: Honetoge** (Dead Matter: Bone Spines) _C-ranked, close-range defensive/offensive ninjutsu_. This jutsu channels chakra directly into either the wielder's bone armor or weapons, causing the targeted area to sprout dozens of long spines. These spines can be used either defensively, onto armor to protect against taijutsu, or offensively, to add extra damage to weapons or taijutsu attacks. Can affect either a small area on a suit of armor or a weapon, or the entire suit depending on the amount of chakra used to activate it.

**Mukibutsu: Honetoge no Yajirushi** (Dead Matter Bone Spine Arrows) _C- to B-ranked mid- to long-range ninjutsu_. Using the same principle as the **Honetoge** jutsu the user creates several bone spines, which the user can then launch at opponents from a distance. These spines are extremely sharp and can fly a great distance without losing power. C-ranked version fires several from a small segment of armor or a weapon, but B-ranked version will cover an entire suit of armor with bone spines and launch them all around the body, an excellent attack for when surrounded.

**Mukibutsu: Shitai Bakudan** (Dead Matter: Corpse Bomb) B-ranked ninjutsu. One of the oldest Mukibutsu techniques in existence, this jutsu focuses a large mass of chakra into a nearby corpse, turning it into a giant exploding tag. The explosion is not extremely large, but it is filled with shards of bone and other body parts that act as particularly dangerous shrapnel that can rip through most enemy armor.

**Mukibutsu: Honetoge Bakudan no Yajirushi** (Dead Matter: Exploding Bone Spine Arrows) B-ranked mid- to long-ranged ninjutsu. Follow the same principles as the C-ranked version of the **Honetoge no Yajirushi** ninjutsu above except the user gathers a great deal of chakra to the tips of the spines causing them to become highly explosive before launching. On impact the bone detonates in a large explosion that damages a large area.

**Mukibutsu: Honehahen no Ame** (Dead Matter: Rain of Bone Shards) _A ranked offensive ninjutsu._ The user first throws a single piece of bone, usually a bone kunai or shuriken or just a shard of available bone, before performing the necessary handseals. Once completed the thrown bone will expand before exploding in a rain of razor-sharp shards of bone over a large area.


	3. Jashingakure: Hidden by the Wicked God

_**Jashingakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Wicked God**_**)**

**(AN: This Village was Originally Inspired by Chapter 3 of Dirty Reid's **_**All Manner of Horror**_** FanFic)**

**History:**

Long ago, several tribes of desert-dwelling shinobi wandered the vast desert that makes up most of _Kaze no Kuni_ (Wind Country) before the first Kazekage strove to combine and unite these tribes into a single village, _Sunagakure_ (The Village Hidden in the Sand). During these times before Suna's birth many tribes wandered aimlessly throughout the desert, using their shinobi skills to survive as hunters, mercenaries, or raiders. One relatively large tribe fell under the final category. This tribe's leader was a wicked, vicious man by the name of Karibachi, who led his people on many raids against the small oasis villages, ports, and caravan routes of southern Kaze no Kuni. The many deaths and thefts of Karibachi and his tribe forced the Wind Daimyo to act, sending a force from his army as well as several groups of mercenary shinobi who also knew the desert to hunt down and exterminate them.

Forced to flee into the deeper portions of the vast desert to escape pursuit from the Daimyo's forces, Karibachi's tribe soon found themselves caught in the midst of a fierce sandstorm. Seeking shelter the shinobi soon found an ancient ruin, seemingly uncovered by the storm that trapped them. The shinobi quickly fled into the ancient structure, which appeared to be a temple of some kind. While his tribe set up camp within the front entrance of the ancient structure, Karibachi and a troop of his most loyal soldiers set out to explore the ancient structure in hopes of finding, and pillaging, anything of use or value. After several hours of constant searching and finding little, Karibachi and his followers came across what most would call the central altar of the temple. Resting on that altar was a single, massive, black diamond that seemed to act as a central pillar for the room. Almost salivating at the sight of the massive gemstone, Karibachi approached and reached out a hand to touch the massive gem to make sure it was real and not a mirage.

When his hand touched the dark gem it seemed to erupt into a massive pillar of black light which flowed down his arm and into his very being. Karibachi screamed to the heavens as the strange dark light engulfed him…until he felt a strange presence touch his mind through the energy. It was an entity far older than the Elemental Nations, probably older than the world itself. It reached out and embraced Karibachi's mind with its own, reinforcing and enhancing the man's darkest desires for blood and death. That was when Karibachi's cries of fear became shouts of pleasure and adulation, a cry of loyalty to his new master. _Jashin_ (wicked heart; evil design) had chosen the man as his prophet.

When his cry finally ended Karibachi turned his attention to his soldiers, who now cowered in terror at the sight of their leader, his eyes now empty pools of black. Karibachi soon ordered his soldiers to each touch the gemstone. When one refused Karibachi killed him in an instant, his already formidable skills amplified tenfold by the touch of his dark god. Afraid of dying, and envious of the power their leader gained by merely touching the stone, the remainder of his soldiers did as told and touched the black diamond, and they in turn were touched by the dark god as its servants. Karibachi and his soldiers, minus one, soon returned to the camp and bade each member follow them into the altar room where the black diamond rested and forced each member to touch it. Some were rejected by the stone, for their hearts did not hold the wickedness and love of bloodshed that Jashin required among his followers. Those rejected by the stone were slaughtered by the faithful. Those too young to truly understand were spared, so they could be raised to embrace the concepts of Jashin and further his dark path.

When all had been touched by the stone, Karibachi stood in front of the great diamond and told them of their new mission. To find those worthy of following Jashin-sama's will, those who held a love of bloodshed, battle, and slaughter within their hearts and a hatred for such weak ideas of peace and prosperity, and bathe the world in the blood of the unworthy. For only then would Jashin-sama come, and only then would the world know its true purpose. Thus, the village of Jashingakure born.

Jashingakure was among the first of the _Godai Kinshimura_ (Five Great Forbidden Villages) to be discovered, since it was not exactly explicit about hiding its beliefs and abilities. It did take time to find the village's base however, due to the zealotry of its shinobi, but eventually it was found and was the first of the Kinshimura to fall. Their central village was in fact the same temple that Karibachi first discovered. Led by the Shodaime Kazekage the united forces assaulted the temple. The final battle was between the Kazekage and Karibachi himself, now over 80 years old but still as healthy and strong as the day he first touched the dark diamond thanks to his dark god's blessing. The battle was furious and fierce, both attacking with everything they had, but in the end the Kazekage emerged victorious. With the last of his life Karibachi used a final jutsu to shatter the black diamond and scatter the pieces to the five winds, ensuring that the alliance would not be able to completely destroy the holy relic of Jashin. With a final _Fūton_(Wind Release) Jutsu the Kazekage buried the ancient temple, and a good number of the remaining Jashin shinobi, beneath the sands once more.

**Symbol:**

A circle with an inverted triangle at its center **(See Profile for Image)**. It is worth noting that not all member of Jashingakure where the symbol as headbands. Many recruited Nin carry around the symbol as a necklace or other piece of jewelry while still wearing their slashed headbands.

**Practices:**

_Shards of the Dark Diamond_

In addition to their revenge against the Shinobi Nations, the members of Jashingakure have a secondary goal: retrieving and reuniting all the shards of the black diamond known as the _Jashin no Shinzō_ (Heart of Jashin) that served as their god's gateway into this world. The shards of the Heart are very important to the Jashinists, not only for their religious significance but for the benefits and uses they pertain. The shards serve a vital role in the indoctrination ceremony of a new member of the village (See _Recruitment_ below). They also act as enhancers for the special _Jujutsu_ (Curse Technique) and _Kurai_ _Gohnjutsu_ (Dark Blessing Techniques) that the Jashin shinobi use.

The shards themselves appear to be black diamonds of varying sizes and shapes, with a few common similarities. First all the shards have jagged or pointed edges and tips capable of cutting through skin quite easily if not carried correctly. Second, the gems are nearly indestructible, taking the force of a concentrated A-ranked offensive ninjutsu to break one, and even then there are reports of the shards regenerating over time. The shards themselves range in size between that of a makibishi and a human head, with the average size being somewhere between the size of a shuriken and a kunai, though there have been rumors of particularly powerful shards the size of human beings or larger.

Every band of Jashin shinobi has at least one shard of the Heart, usually carried by the sensor ninja of the band. This is because the shards also possess a third quality when carried by a sensor-nin; the carrier is able to detect the presence of other shards within a specific area. The exact size of the area depends on the skill of the sensor, increasing with their skill. The sensor is then able, through concentration or use of a sensor technique, to hone in on the shards location. The degree to which they can hone in on a shard depends on the size of a shard, the number in a given area, how close those shards are, and the skill of the sensor.

The Jashinists are not the only ones who collect these shards, most of the hidden villages have their shinobi collect and return with any that they find. Most of the villages either secure them in one or multible hidden locations to prevent them from falling into Jashinist hands, while others use them to research a way to permanently destroy the stones. Some villages are even rumored to use them for weapon's development purposes, but this would be a violation of the treaties signed after the initial war with the Kinshimura.

_Recruitment_

Jashingakure is unique among the Five Forbidden Villages in the fact that a large number of its new recruits are missing-nin from other villages. Most of _Godai Kinshimura_ recruit either through birth or adoption, or abduction, of young children. This is mostly due to the risk of recruited missing-nin either acting as spies for their home villages or selling them out for a position in a new village. However the Jashinists have a way around this particular risk using the shards of the_Jashin no Shinzō_ for a potent initiation ritual.

When a supplicant wishes to join the village, or when a child becomes of age to join the band as a full member, the leader of the band will take possession of the group's largest shard, if they have more than one. The leader then calls out a prayer to Jashin while channeling a great deal of their own chakra into the shard before stabbing it into a section of the supplicant's body. The exact location of the stab varies but it is most commonly used on the hand, shoulder, back, or chest. If the supplicant is a willing and faithful follower of the Jashinists' ideals then the wound will cause no damage other than a large amount of pain when initially stabbed and when the shard is removed the stab will instantly heal, leaving a permanent scar in the shape of the Jashinist symbol. If they do not, the chakra, the chakra focused through the crystal attacks them, ripping them apart from the inside out and causing them a great deal of physical harm if not killing them outright. Those who survive are quickly dispatched.

_**NOTE**_: This ritual is a much weaker version of the touching of the pillar that the first Jashinists used when their village was first established, but it is much weaker. While this ritual only ensures that the subject is loyal to the Jashinist's ideas, the ritual using the full column was much more powerful and dangerous. When used the full pillar not only ensured the supplicant's loyalty, but enhanced it to an uncontrollable fervor, all while enhancing the supplicant's chakra and physical abilities. It is widely believed that several of Jashingakure's bloodlines are the results of a particularly potent blessing from the diamond. If one member or band of Jashin shinobi could reconstruct a good portion of the Heart, if not the entire thing, then they would be incredibly dangerous.

_Weapons_

Most Jashinists do not use Taijutsu unless they are forced to, and even then some particularly fervent ones still deny it; preferring to use rocks or sticks over their own hands. This is because a core concept of the Jashinist doctrine is that they are meant to 'bathe in the blood of those who stand in the way of their holy task," and while taijutsu can be deliciously destructive it spills comparatively little blood in comparison to bladed or even blunt weapons.

Bladed weapons are the preferred weapons of Jashin shinobi, though blunt weapons like staffs and hammers are still used even if less frequently. The exact type varies from Jashinist to Jashinist based on skill, training, and personal preference and can include spears, knives, swords, axes, bladed or spiked chains, or any other weapon imaginable. The Jashinists personally don't care what type of weapon their kin use, though many do gloat about the effectiveness of their own weapons, as long as it does its job and spills a great deal of blood in the name of Jashin. Many also carry secondary and even tertiary weapons in case their original is removed or destroyed.

There is one exception to this rule: the scythe. The scythe is considered the holy weapon of the Jashinist faith, and only members of the sect who have gained the favor of their dark god are allowed to wield them in battle, though not all who are allowed to do so, instead relying on weapons that suit their own styles. The number of blades on the scythe also determines the rank of 'blessed' one. One blade for a low-ranked member, usually someone directly descended from the original band of wandering-nin that started Jashingakure. Two blades mark mid-ranked Jashinists, those who have completed some unusual or insane task in the name of Jashin. Three blades are for those most blessed by Jashin, who have earned his favor for deeds most holy and wicked.

**Ranks**

Jashingakure is unique among the Kinshimura and perhaps the Hidden Villages in general, in that it is not ranked in the same way as a normal ninja village. Instead, they are ranked by titles similar to a religious cult, which they are in most areas. This ranking system is slightly more complicated. Instead, members of Jashingakure are ranked as Acolytes, Priests, Bishops; replacing the former Genin, Chūnin, and Jounin rankings of most normal villages, as well as Monks, Prophets, and Blackguard, which are examples of the specialized ranks that exist within the village. Each Rank is denoted by certain markers on their uniform, usually a black combat robe with red lining but there have been some unique cases among certain bands of Jashinists, which is altered to suit their needs. It is worth noting that many Jashingakure shinobi who were once missing-nin still wear their slashed headbands and some other mementos of their former lives in addition to their marks as members of the Jashinist faith, a show of their rebirth into their new lives.

_Acolytes_

Acolyte is the rank given to those who have just completed the initiation ceremony. They are comparable in rank, and in the case of those raised by the Jashinists skill, to Genin. Those who were formerly missing-nin usually rise out of this rank fairly quickly, usually after learning their first Jujutsu or Gohnjutsu, while the ones who were born and raised among the Jashinists take some time. For the most part,

Acolytes are among the least skilled of the Jashingakure soldiers, filling the same roles as Genin within the other villages. Most are relatively skilled in their own weapons of choice, which are normal military quality, and have basic training in most other weapons. They also know one or two lower ranked Jujutsu or Gohnjutsu and perhaps a small number of other jutsu, usually taught by elder ninja in the band or stolen from kills.

An Acolyte's uniform lacks any distinguishing marks. It is nothing more than a long-sleeved black combat robe with red lining over the edges and on the ends and a deep hood, a red cloth belt, and black shinobi pants and sandals. Most Acolytes are not allowed to alter their uniform; that right comes to those who rise in the ranks, though some talented or recruited Acolytes do get exceptions.

_Priests_

Priests are the Jashinists equivalent of Chūnin. It is a rank obtained through experience and reaching a satisfactory 'kill count.' The kill count is the Jashinist means of rating their member, particularly for deciding promotions or bragging rights. To the Jashinists each 'heretic' slain is a badge of honor for the member and a show of devotion to Jashin, but not all kills are equal. It takes a hell of a lot of civilians to equal the same prestige as killing a shinobi, even a Genin, or a samurai. Religious leaders and members of opposing faiths, i.e. any faith other than Jashin, are nearly as good as shinobi or other experienced warriors. However there is a limit to the extent one can go just killing civilians and not facing real opponents, not to mention a real stigmatism and lack of respect among fellow Jashinist for not being able to hold their own in a 'real fight.'

A Priest's skills vary from member to member. Most have at least advanced their training in their favorite weapons to have mastered it, as well as having trained in at least one or two back-up weapons to at least a Genin-level in skill. They are also expected to have mastered several Jujutsu and Kurai Gohnjutsu, preferring one over the other to a degree is acceptable but most have at least basic knowledge in both. Most also acquire several other forms of jutsu or training besides these two minimum requirements. It's worth noting that some Priests are more specialized, preferring either weapons or jutsu combat over the other forms, but these are noticeably rare.

A Priest's uniform is similar to that of an Acolyte's, but more…grandiose or respectable. The formerly simple and plain dark robes now add a subtle pattern of red lines across the body, as well as having the hoods replaced with a large fringe around the neck area and several short red tassels on the belt. Their weapons are also of higher quality, many of masterful design and some are even capable of conducting chakra.

_Bishops_

Bishops are the Jashinist equivalent of Jounin-level shinobi. A Jashinist shinobi becomes a bishop through several different means, most involving killing a particularly high-level target in a one-on-one fight or similar circumstances. Bishops are the strongest of the basic three levels of Jashingakure and are incredibly dangerous in combat, capable of fighting any normal Jounin from other villages to a standstill in a fight, if not better.

Bishops are incredibly skilled when it comes to wielding their preferred weapons, having mastered them to a degree that most would believe impossible, as well as having mastered several different weapons to serve as back-ups. Many are masters at wielding not only their village's special Jujutsu and Kurai Gohnjutsu but other forms of ninjutsu or genjutsu as well. In order to reach the rank of Bishop, a shinobi needs a diverse array of abilities in addition to strong specialties.

Bishops robes are similar to their lower ranked kin, but are again improved to be more ostentatious. Their black combat robes are now covered in religious designs in dark-red thread and their hoods have been completely removed, revealing their heads and faces, while their formerly neutral red belts have been replaced by dark black cloths, stripped with streaks of bloody red. Most Bishop-level Jashinist also wield chakra-conductive weapons.

_Monks_

Monks are the only Jashinist to go against the village's avoidance of the study of taijutsu. Instead these specially trained warriors practice a secret taijutsu style called _Jakken, Akudou_ (Wicked Fist, Evil Way). This style was said to be passed down from Jashin to one of the original members of the villages, a former taijutsu expert, when he first touched the Heart of Jashin. These taijutsu experts form a special rank among the Jashinists due to their unique abilities and combat style.

Monks can range from Genin to Jounin level in terms of strength, considering most are selected from a young age as having a particular knack for taijutsu, or they were taijutsu experts before joining the Jashinists. Their primary abilities lie in their training in taijutsu, specifically the _Jakken, Akudou_ style. While their main training lies in their taijutsu, many also learn some other form of jutsu, ranging from Jujutsu and Kurai Gohnjutsu to Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu, which they either combine with their taijutsu training or keep separated.

Instead of a combat robe, Monks wear simple, black, sleeveless tunics with a dark red ruff around the neck, as well as loose black trousers and sandals. Many also shave their heads, though this is not necessarily a requirement. Some also wear bracers around their wrists and forearms to add protection against weapon-wielding opponents. A Monk's level of skill is demonstrated by a cloth belt wrapped around their waist and the wrappings they constantly wear wrapped around their hands and wrists. Gray-belts are approximately Genin-level, red-belts are Chūnin-level, and black-belts are Jounin-level.

_Prophets_

Prophets are the specialized sensor-nin of the Jashingakure. These shinobi are specifically tasked with detecting, locating, and retrieving the shards of the _Jashin no Shinzō_ scattered across the nations by Karibachi's final jutsu. Most Jashinist bands have at least one prophet, and the group is one of the largest specialized groups within Jashingakure, mostly made up of members naturally born and raised among the ranks of the Jashinists. This is unusual since sensor-type shinobi can be quite rare, particularly among the Godai Kinshimura, but there is a reason there are more sensors within Jashin's ranks than any other village, the shards. The shards themselves release a constant low-level '_thrum'_ of chakra, and if one is exposed to this thrum long enough it will make them more sensitive to chakra releases, which is the basic requirement for sensors. Since the shards are a constant part of Jashinist culture, those raised among the Jashinists are constantly exposed to this thrum, making a large number of them have at least minor sensor abilities.

Prophets can range from Chūnin to Jounin level in terms of combat strength. Most Prophets are recruited from the newly minted Genin-ranks for their particularly strong sensor abilities. They are then taken into apprenticeships under senior Prophets, either within the band or without. They act as apprentices to the senior Jashinist, learning everything they can under them, not just sensor-training but other areas as well, until they reach the equivalent of Chūnin-level in skill, where they are welcomed as full members of the Prophets' ranks and granted their own Shard. In combat most Prophets are ranged attackers, using Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Jujutsu, and Gohnjutsu to attack from a distance, while wielding weapons that have either a long reach, like chains, kusarigama or similar weapons, or ranged weapons, like bows and kunai.

Prophets usually wear the standard uniforms for shinobi of Jashingakure, black combat robes with red lining and designs over black shinobi pants and sandals. However they also wear a piece of clothing distinctive to their ranks; a large, voluminous, black cloak with a large hood that covers most of the Jashinist's body. The cloak also serves as a way of marking their rank within the Prophets, with Chūnin-level prophets having blank, black cloaks, and Jounin-level having red-designs on their cloaks.

_Blackguards_

Blackguards are a specialized rank within the Jashinists that have allowed themselves to be utilized for special jutsu research by the village's jutsu developers in order to turn themselves into the village's ultimate weapons. They are selected from the most devout and loyal Jashinist who volunteer to be used as guinea pigs for their village's jutsu development. Blackguards are some of the most respected, among their fellow Jashinists, and feared, among everyone else, shinobi in the Jashinist ranks.

All Blackguard shinobi are Jounin-level shinobi. Many started out as Chūnin-level shinobi, but the experimental techniques used on them usually grant them extremely potent and dangerous techniques, if they survive the process that is. Their style of combat varies depending on the type of experiments they had performed on them and their own abilities from before the process. All Blackguards have a unique ability, though several blackguards who were used as part of the same batch of experiments may have similar, if not the same, abilities. It is worth noting that many, if not most; members of the Blackguard members wield scythes as their primary weapon.

Blackguards wear the same, standard uniforms as the rest of Jashingakure shinobi, but most have a unique marking of some kind as a result of the experiments used to grant them their abilities. Most also have a tattoo somewhere on their bodies bearing the mark of Jashin over a numerical code, their Id number as experiments.

**Known Clans & Bloodlines:**

_Karibachi Clan_

The descendants of Karibachi himself, the members of the Karibachi clan are highly respected members of the Jashinist faith, many believing the line being blessed by Jashin himself. The clan wields the _**Jashingan**_, (Jashin's Eye)bloodline. The exact abilities of this bloodline, which changes the eyes into empty pits of black with the blood-red symbol of Jashin at the center, has been attributed with many abilities over the years, but the exact power is still unknown. The most prominent ability believed by most of the villages is that it allows the wielder to temporarily dominate and control a person via eye contact.

_Kiga Clan_

The Kiga clan is a clan of powerful warriors who are descended from the original practitioner of the _Jakken, Akudou_ fighting style. Unsurprisingly, most members of this clan also follow their ancestor's path, becoming Monks soon after their initiation into the village's fighting forces. The clan also possesses a potent kekkai genkai called _**Kami kūfuku**_(Hungry God). This kekkai genkai allows the wielder to 'eat' chakra through either physical contact or special jutsu. When the bloodline carrier uses this technique, the literally absorb their opponent's chakra, either through skin contact or some other means, and convert it into calories. This bloodline also allows them to convert their own calories into chakra in a similar manner as the Akimichi Clan, only without the growth. The clan physically has a tendency for extremely tall, husky members.

_Ekirei Clan_

The Ekirei clan is a clan of Jashin Shinobi specialized in ranged combat. They possess the _**Ekijin**_ (God of Pestilence) bloodline, which allows them to alter their chakra into potent bio-weapons, creating chakra viruses and diseases that they can then 'coat' their weapons in. However the chakra-infused microorganisms created by the _Ekijin_ bloodline that cause these diseases cannot last for prolonged periods when separated from their original host's chakra, making long-term and commutable diseases incredibly rare and difficult to create.

_Sensou Clan_

The Sensou clan is a Jashinist clan specialized in close range, weapons combat. They possess a unique bloodline called the _**Hachiman**_ (God of War) bloodline, which allows the wielders to harden and mold their chakra into weapons and armor. The special properties of the _Hachiman_ kekkai genkai allows those with it to condense and solidify their chakra to an impossible level, creating solid constructs solely out of their chakra. Most use this ability to create weapons, armor, and other tools solely from their own chakra. These tools can also possess unique abilities if they are formed out of altered chakra. For example a sword created from condensed _Katon_ (Fire Release) chakra could cause anything it cuts to burst into flames, or generate a great deal of heat.

**Jutsu****:**

_Elemental Release_

The Jashinist are probably the most diverse of the _Godai Kinshimura_ when it comes to the variety of elemental release jutsu they use. This is because of the large number of missing-nin actively recruited by the village. This allows the village a great deal of diversity in their jutsu knowledge, not to mention their natural tendencies, since different recruits coming from different villages will bring with them both their own jutsu knowledge and their own genetic potential and inclinations. However, the Jashinist still have a proportionately high number of Wind elements in their ranks, particularly those born into the ranks, due to the fact that the village did originate and base itself in the great deserts of central Wind Country.

The Jashinist make great use of Elemental ninjutsu in combat, using them in combination with Jujutsu and other techniques for maximum carnage. They are particularly fond of using chakra flow techniques on their weapons to grant them specific abilities. Most Jashinists carry chakra-conductive weapons. It is unknown how the Jashinist have acquired enough chakra-conductive metal to forge enough weapons so that nearly all their shinobi carry them, but many believe that they actually possess a unique means of making the weapons they carry chakra conductive, though this has never been proven.

**Sample Jutsu:** (_Note: The following Chakra Flow techniques are used by all villages, however since Jashingakure makes specific use of Chakra Flow Techniques, they are being listed here._)

**Sogu** (Slice): _Fūton, Chakra Flow Technique._ A basic chakra flow technique among the Jashinists, and many Wind-element shinobi in general, this chakra flow technique coats a bladed weapon's cutting edge with Fūton chakra in order to enhance the weapon's cutting power.

**Itohsu** (Pierce): _Raiton, Chakra Flow Technique_. A basic chakra flow technique for Lightning-element shinobi, this chakra flow technique coats the tip of a piercing weapon with Raiton chakra, causing it to vibrate on a near molecular level and enhance its piercing abilities.

**Nessuru** (Heat): _Katon, Chakra Flow Technique_. A basic chakra flow technique among Fire-element shinobi, this chakra flow technique coats the striking portion of any weapon in Katon chakra, causing it to release large quantities of heat, like it had just been removed from the forge, adding damage and melting or igniting some objects if the technique is strong enough.

**Shikoru** (Harden): _Doton, Chakra Flow Technique_. A basic chakra flow technique used among Earth-element shinobi, this chakra flow technique coats an entire weapon in Doton chakra, causing it to become harder and sturdier. It is particularly useful for blunt weapons since it increases their striking power.

**Tsuranaru** (Stretch): _Suiton, Chakra Flow Technique_. A basic chakra flow technique used among Water-element shinobi, this chakra flow technique coats a weapon's striking surface with Suiton chakra, and when the weapon is swung forward, the Suiton chakra stretches while mimicking the weapons properties, extending the weapon's reach.

_Jujutsu_

_Jujutsu_ (Curse Techniques) are a special form of jutsu practiced by the Jashinist of Jashingakure. It is said that the knowledge of these techniques was originally passed down directly into the minds of Jashin's first worshippers upon their first touch of the Heart of Jashin. They are now passed on and taught by senior member of the Jashinist ranks to the younger. It is important to note that only those that have gone through and passed the Jashinist initiation ceremony are able to use Jujutsu. Jujutsu techniques are divided into two main types: Attack Technique and Debilitation Techniques.

Attack techniques are, as their name suggests, Jujutsu specifically used to attack and damage opponents. This is usually done by the manifestation of black chakra-like energy, called curse chakra, which is then shaped and launched in the form of attacks. Many believe that the black chakra created through these techniques are actually portion of Jashin channeled through the wielders, using their own chakra as a beacon and base to control the new chakra..

Debilitation techniques use the black chakra in a different way, using it to weaken or disable an opponent in some way. Some are similar to genjutsu in the way they weaken or block a person's senses, but they are not Genjutsu and cannot be dispelled using the normal means, though a strong enough **Kai** can release or lessen some of the lower-level jujutsu. Stronger debilitative jujutsu (A-rank and above) require a physical medium with the target in order to use the jutsu, usually a drop of blood, a bit of flesh, or a lock of hair.

**Sample Jutsu:**

**Jujutsu: Kuro Nejiboruto** (Curse Technique: Black Screw-bolts): _D-Ranked offensive jujutsu_. One of the most basic offensive jujutsu, this technique creates several small, long, screw-shaped masses of black chakra which are then launched at an opponent. While the damage these bolts do is minimal, no more than a normal kunai, they cause a great deal of pain when they hit

.**Jujutsu: Itami no Noroi** (Curse Technique: Curse of Pain): _D-Ranked utility jujutsu_. A debilitative jujutsu that greatly amplifies the target's pain receptors, causing the tiniest wounds to feel like someone had just cut off an arm or poured salt into an open slash. Causes no real damage, just amplifies the amount of pain a wound causes.

**Jujutsu: Kura Senkō** (Curse Technique: Dark Lightning): _C-ranked offensive jujutsu_. A more advanced offensive jujutsu, this technique concentrates a great deal of curse chakra into their hands before releasing it. The attack is incredibly destructive, but has a very concentrated area, giving it a relatively low rank for its destructive abilities.

**Jujutsu: Jakusha no Kiri** (Curse Technique: Fog of the Weak): _C-ranked utility jujutsu_. One of the most useful debilitative jujutsu, this potent jujutsu severely weakens all of an opponent's senses. Vision becomes blurry and difficult to focus, hearing becomes muffled and echoing, smells becomes harder to distinguish and seem to blend together, touch becomes duller and harder to pinpoint, and even a person's sense of taste become weaker, barely able to capture any flavor. This jutsu is actually a combination of five different D-ranked jujutsu, each of which affects a single sense.

**Jujutsu: Jashin no Tekken** (Curse Technique: Fist of Jashin): _B-ranked offensive/utility jujutsu_. A potent jujutsu, that focuses an incredibly large amount of curse chakra around one of the user's arm. The chakra then expands and takes the form of a giant, skeletal arm, complete with fully mobile hand and fingers, that floats above the original and responds to its movements. Incrdibly potent for attack, and can even be used for defensive or utility purposes.

**Jujutsu: Mōmoku no Aki** (Curse Technique: Fall of the Blind_): B-ranked utility jujutsu_. One of the more potent debilitative jujutsu, and often mistaken for a genjutsu. This jutsu robs an opponent of their ability to see, rendering them completely blind for the duration. This jujutsu is one of a set of five other jujutsu that completely rob the target of one of their five senses. This jutsu's effects can be weakened and eventually broken by continuously channeling chakra to the affected area, but takes a great deal of chakra and time to overcome.

**Jujutsu: Yamikaminari no Arashi** (Curse Technique: Storm of Dark Lightning): _A-ranked offensive jujutsu_. A highly advanced form of the **Kura Senkō** jutsu listed above. This technique draws a great deal of curse chakra into the body before unleashing a massive amount in either a large number of blasts in multiple directions, or single wide-spread blast. The first release type launches a barrage of black energy blasts from the user's hands that act similar to a shotgun or machinegun version of the **Kura Senkō** technique, and the latter releases a single massive arc of black energy that can destroy a large area.

**Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu** (Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood): _A-ranked utility jujutsu_. One of the strongest jujutsu techniques known to the Jashinists, this technique causes any damage the user experiences to be experienced by the target. This usually means it is used as a defensive technique, preventing an opponent or their allies from attacking the user without hurting themselves, or a suicide technique. However many Jashinist shinobi who learn this technique learn away around this jutsu's negative effects, through either advanced medical jutsu, physical alteration or other means. Like most high-level jujutsu this technique requires a medium to use in the form of, as the name suggests, a drop of the targets blood which is ingested at the beginning of the jutsu.

_Kurai Gohnjutsu_

_Kurai Gohnjutsu_ (Dark Blessing Techniques), sometimes referred to as simply _Gohnjutsu_ (Blessing Technique), are special techniques utilized only by the followers of Jashingakure, though there are rumors of several religious sects with similar abilities. Like their sibling techniques, the Jujutsu, these techniques require that the wielder go through the initiation ritual before they are able to learn and practice these jutsu and are believed to have originally been passed down to the Jashinist through contact with the original Heart of Jashin.

Gohnjutsu are mainly amplification techniques that channel Jashin's divine chakra through the host's body allowing for temporary boosts in certain aspects of a follower's abilities. Depending on the rank and chakra expenditure required for each jutsu, the amplification can be as simple as boosting a person's speed or strength for a period to allowing near instantaneous regeneration of wounds and recovery of expended chakra.

**Sample Jutsu:**

**Kurai Gohnjutsu: Kamijuu no Shukufuku** (Dark Blessing: Blessing of the Beast Gods): _D-ranked, utility gohnjutsu_. One of the most basic of the gohnjutsu techniques, this jutsu allows a user to temporarily boost one of their senses to a level beyond human capability. For example one could gain the nose of a wolf, or the eyes of a hawk. However, this jutsu can be highly disconcerning and takes time and training to be used effectively. It is particularly common among Prophets.

**Kurai Gohnjutsu: Tenyuu** (Dark Blessing: Divine Grace): _C-ranked, utility gohnjutsu_. One of the more common combat gohnjutsu used, this technique floods the user's reflex systems with divine chakra specifically designed to boost and amplify the strength of those systems, allowing for a significant boost to the user's speed and agility as long as the technique is active.

**Kurai Gohnjutsu: Tenkyousei** (Dark Blessing: Divine Might): _C-ranked utility gohnjutsu_. A common combat gohnjutsu, that floods a user's muscular with enhancing divine chakra, granting a signifigant boost to the user's strength as long as the jutsu is active.

**Kurai Gohnjutsu:****Shizenchiyu** (Dark Blessing: Self-Healing): _B-ranked utility gohnjutsu_. A potent gohnjutsu commonly used in combination with the **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu** technique mentioned above. By flooding most the body's fleshy tissues with potent divine chakra the person can boost their body's healing abilities, allowing them to heal wounds quickly after they are incurred, allowing them to survive many potentially lethal injuries and recover from damage quickly. However this jutsu causes a constant and steady drain on the user's chakra, making it extremely difficult jutsu to maintain for anyone without high Jounin or even Kage-level reserves.

**Kurai Gohnjutsu: Kami no Ikari** (Dark Blessing: Rage of the Gods): _A-ranked utility gohnjutsu_. One of the most powerful gohnjutsu known, it floods all the muscles and bones of the user's body with a powerful chakra, greatly increasing strength, speed, stamina, physical resistance to injury, and chakra output. However this jutsu does come with a significant risk, while active the boosts overloads a person's mental faculties throwing them into a sort of rage or frenzy, and after the jutsu ends the wielder will be significantly weakened and possibly suffer muscle damage due to chakra overload.


	4. Goukagakure: Hidden in Hellfire

_**Goukagakure no Sato**_** (Village Hidden in Hellfire****)**

**History:**

Gouka's beginnings start briefly before the founding of Konoha. Before the founding of the Leaf Village, Hashirama Senju had gathered a council of the strongest and most influential members of the Senju clan in order to discuss his plans for the founding of the hidden village. Many were impressed and agreed with the idea, but one member disagreed quite profusely, and his name was Kurairama Senju. Kurairama was an old rival, and close cousin, of Hashirama and led a small but highly skilled and loyal group within the Senju clan. While the two often had different views, they both agreed that the founding of the Hidden Village was a sound idea, one that would offer security for their clan and change the way of the shinobi world. However, Kurairama was radically opposed to offering the Uchiha clan a position within Konoha, citing their ancient blood feud with the clan, a feud that had cost the man both his wife and son. Neither would back down on their points and it soon looked like the Senju clan would erupt into a civil war, with Hashirama and Kurairama leading the opposing factions. However Hashirama, knowing such an act would weaken their clan to the point of annihilation, offered a compromise; Kurairama and those loyal to him could found a secondary village within the Fire Country, one not directly linked to Konoha. The two would be bound by an alliance and agreements to never attack each other, allowing for both to coexist. Kurairama, knowing his group's smaller numbers couldn't win, agreed. Thus _Higakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden by the Fire), the second shinobi village of the Land of Fire, was born.

For a time all was peaceful and the two villages grew, with Konoha soon overshadowing Hi in power and numbers. To many it seemed obvious that, sooner or later, Higakure would dissolve and merge with Konoha. To the Kurairama this idea was unacceptable, and the young Senju leader of Higakure began to search for a key to power. And he found it. Like his kin, Tobirama, Hashirama, and the rest of the Senju clan, Kurairama was a master of his own favored form of jutsu, which happened to be summoning and other _Jikūkan_ (Space-Time) ninjutsu. In his quest to find a way to grant his village the power needed to rise above Konoha, Kurairama used ancient _Kinjutsu _(Forbidden Techniques) to probe the summoning realms, searching for a resource, for allies unknown to any other village. In his search he found Hell.

The realm was known as _Makai_ (Hell), and it was home to creatures unlike anything the Senju had ever seen. The beasts of this realm held power similar, though significantly weaker, than the Bijū his cousin could contain, but what the beasts lacked in power, they made up for in numbers. Numbers vast enough to field an army; numbers vast enough to make his village great. These creatures called themselves _Jūnin_ (_literally,_ creatures from hell). Pushing his knowledge of summoning to the limit, Kurairama summoned what many believe to be the 'Boss' of Makai, an entity whose name is still unknown to this day and was a secret that Kurairama took to his grave. He offered an exchange, a trade in order to get the nameless Boss to agree to allow him and his village the right to summon and command the ancient creature's underlings. The nameless boss agreed, and his price was apparently cheap, his kind lived for battle and destruction, it was the only purpose in their existence. His price was that all who summoned their kind would forever be touched by their _yōki_ (demonic energy), tainted by a touch of Makai. Kurairama readily agreed.

Soon though, the price of the ancient creature's bargain began to show, those who summoned the jūnin grew bloodthirsty, and many were eventually driven mad by their thirst for combat and blood, turning on friend and foe alike in hopes of slaking their unquenchable thirst. Desperate to save his village from turning on itself, Kurairama sought a way to reduce the effects of the yōki now infusing his forces, and he found one. Through binding one of the lesser jūnin into the wielder's body the user's bloodlust would be curbed, as well as granting them several other benefits, at the cost of the jūnin's influence over the host. Kurairama himself summoned the nameless boss once again and bound him into himself, assuring his position of power over the jūnin who now served the village and the shinobi of Higakure, which he secretly renamed _Goukagakure no Sato_ in honor of their new bond with their allies.

When Gouka's secret was found, Hashirama and Tobirama could not believe their cousin's actions. Surprised and disgusted by the news, Hashirama attempted to speak to his cousin, to convince him to stop this madness. Kurai's only response was to attempt to kill his 'traitorous kin' for once again attempting to steal what was rightfully his. The battle between the two was the stuff of legends, only superseded by Hashirama's future battle with Madara Uchiha. It is said that their battle lasted for days, Kurairama summoning legions of jūnin and launching attacks fueled by his bound jūnin's shadowy yōki while Hashirama countered using his _Mokuton___(Wood Release) jutsu to destroy, suppress, and block the demonic energy Kurairama was releasing and bind the creatures he summoned. In the end Hashirama managed to emerge victorious, binding and sealing Kurairama within a great white ash tree. Tired and weakened Hashirama returned to the village to sound the call to war.

The fall of _Goukagakure_ is still the stuff of legends among Leaf Ninja. Gouka's village was hidden with the dome of an extinct volcano, hidden among the mountains of Northern _Hi no Kuni_ (Fire Country) where the village used the hollow lava tubes beneath the mountain's surface as secret passages to lead them to locations scattered around their mountainous home. However when the village's location was discovered a large allied force led by the Leaf's Tobirama Senju, brother to the current Shodaime Hokage who was still recovering from his battle with his cousin, was sent to destroy it. The battle was fierce, Gouka shinobi and their demonic allies fighting tooth and nail against the overwhelming number of attacking shinobi throughout of the mountainside. The battle was said to last for days, until Tobirama struck a blow that almost destroyed the entire village. Using his mastery of _Suiton_ (Water Release) jutsu to summon a massive amount of water and direct it into the volcano's still molten core. The massive amount of steam and pressure created forced the volcano awake from its dormancy in a massive explosion that wiped most the village off the face of the map, forcing the few survivors to flee. This battle is considered one of Tobirama's greatest achievements before becoming Nidaime Hokage, and is still remembered as the '_Naite Iruyama no Tatakai_' (Battle of the Crying Mountain) for the rivers of boiling water that the volcano released during and after the explosion, and that continue to leak from the mountain's sides to this day.

**Symbol:**

The symbol of Goukagakure is a stylized flame. The flame has a rounded bottom with two thin prongs extending from either side, narrowing near their tips, and a wider center prong that had a small chunk missing near the base: (_**AN: See profile for image, for those in the know think the Fire Nation Symbol from Avatar: The Last Air Bender, me no own**_)

**Practices:**

_Scroll of Makai_

All members of Goukagakure are able to summon the demonic creatures of Makai. Normally, in order to summon a creature you must first sign its summoning contract, and the creatures of Makai are no exception to this law. While most summons possess only a single summoning contract, the denizens of Makai possess dozens. Within the ranks of the denizens of Makai, there exists a rank known as 'scroll bearer.' The task of these jūnin is to carry and protect the various copies of the Makai Summoning Contract. When a new contractor, usually a Gouka shinobi who has just earned the rank of Genin, signs one of these contracts the scroll bearer fulfills its end of the ancient bargain, infusing the signer with a bit of its own yōki. For those already possessing yōki this infusion merely acts as a booster shot, increasing their yōki reserves, while those lacking a yōki reserves are given their first taste of the tainted energy.

There are old legends pertaining that all the copies of the Makai Summoning Contract carried by the scroll bearers are linked to a single powerful scroll, inked in blood and chakra by Kurairama and the ancient Makai Boss, and that with each new name drawn in blood onto one of the 'lesser' contracts a copy would appear across its surface. It is said that if this contract were to be destroyed, all the summoners who'd signed the lesser contracts would lose their ability to summon the denizens of Makai. Kurairama himself was supposed to have secreted the true contract away when Gouka was still young and hid it where no one could hope to find it. While many discount this as merely a rumor or legend, it doesn't stop nearly every village from sending out forces whenever a credible rumor of its location appears, either to destroy it or capture it in order to find its secrets.

_Yōki _

All ranked shinobi of Goukagakure possess yōki, also called _Bijū_ (Tailed Beast) Chakra due to its similar nature to the energy of the nine Bijū, to some level. The exact amount depends on the user's age, skill, heritage, and a host of other factors. Young shinobi born of Gouka parents naturally possess this energy due to both their parent's blood and the jūnin sealed within their parents. Those adopted into the village, gain it as soon as they are accepted into the village as full members and are allowed to sign one of the Makai Summoning Contracts. Due to this fact, 'pureblooded' Gouka shinobi have a natural advantage to those adopted into the village, having larger yōki reserves than their adopted kin.

Yōki in and of itself is quite similar to chakra, only more potent and innately destructive. An accurate comparison, once made by the Nidaime Hokage, was comparing chakra to water and yōki to acid. It is the natural energy created by the jūnin of Makai and fulfills the same requirements as chakra does for normal humans. It is a requirement for them to maintain their life, a jūnin who exhausts all of their yōki will either collapse into unconsciousness, which usually cancels their summoning and returns them to Makai, or die. It is also what allows the denizens of Makai to wield their special abilities, using yōki to power their abilities in the same way ninja use chakra to power their jutsu.

Shinobi who possess yōki gain several unique benefits. The most well-known is the ability to use _Yōjutsu_ (Demonic Techniques). Yōjutsu are a category of ninjutsu that only shinobi of Gouka, and perhaps Jinchuuriki due to their Bijū's chakra, are capable of wielding due to their access to yōki, which fuels Yōjutsu instead of chakra. Also, due to its potent nature, it also increases the user's endurance and stamina and allows those who possess it to heal more quickly than normal. However, there are several drawbacks to containing Yōki as well, though these effects are mitigated due to having a jūnin sealed within them. While contained within human beings it greatly increases the container's aggressiveness and destructive impulses, and prolonged exposure without some means to filter it will usually drive a normal human insane, turning them into nothing more than a slathering, bloodthirsty beast. Yōki is also toxic to humans, whose bodies were not built to contain the innately destructive energy, degenerating internal organs and muscles slowly over time. Without sealing a jūnin into their bodies, most would not live past the age of forty, their own bodies liquefying from the inside out due to the caustic nature of their yōki, and even with the jūnin most don't live past the age of seventy without suffering some form of organ failure.

_Nisefune_

_Nisefune_ (False Vessels) is the term used to describe Gouka shinobi who have a jūnin sealed within them. The process of sealing a jūnin within one of their own is a ritual nearly as old as Gouka itself, founded by Kurairama himself once he found the side-effects possessing yōki causes human shinobi. The summoning of one's partner, as the sealed jūnin is often referred to by Gouka shinobi, is usually one of the first summonings that a Gouka genin will perform. Most jūnin sealed within shinobi are low-level creatures. This is because only a low-level jūnin can be safely bound within a young human body, if a stronger jūnin were to be sealed inside a shinobi of normal age for becoming a genin, the surge of yōki would likely kill the vessel. Older shinobi, usually those few missing-nin who join Gouka, can have stronger jūnin sealed within them, but only marginally so. The exact type of jūnin sealed inside a person depends solely on the individual, though factors like clan and history do have some effects. It is similar to the reverse-summoning technique used by some ninja to determine the type of summons they have an affinity with. The type of creature first summoned by a Gouka shinobi is believed to be the species that they have the highest affinity for, and are usually the ones they summon on an ordinary basis.

Once their partner is summoned, an advanced sealing matrix is prepared by at least one jounin of the summoner's band. This seal matrix is known by every jounin of Gouka, and full memorization of it is required for any Chūnin who wishes to earn the rank. The matrix, which requires the future Nisefune to lay at the southern edge of the seal with several seal arrays covering their body and the largest covering their navel, will then discorporate the jūnin summoned, who must be contained within a circle of seals at the northern edge of the matrix, into pure yōki, which is then channeled through the matrix and sealed within the new Nisefune's navel. The jounin who prepared and activated the seal matrix stands at its center, controlling and manipulating the matrix using their own yōki. Jūnin cannot be forcefully bound into a shinobi, nor can a living person be forced to accept a jūnin. If either the jūnin or the shinobi are unwilling the binding will instantly fail, usually resulting in a massive explosion from the seal matrix that can kill both vessel and jūnin, as well as injuring, if not killing, the jounin in charge of the sealing. Once the sealing process is complete it is permanent, just like with a Jinchuuriki, the removal of jūnin from its vessel will kill its host. However should the host die, whether by natural causes or death by combat, as long as the seal is undamaged, they are instantly dispersed and returned to Makai without any extensive damage.

The reason the jūnin allow themselves to be sealed within the Gouka shinobi is simple enough, it makes them stronger. While captured within the seal array and stored within their vessel's navel the jūnin will absorb a small amount of their host's chakra and yōki, converting and absorbing it into their own being, making them stronger. The longer they are with their vessel the more they absorb, and the stronger the vessel, the more energy they produce they can absorb. This is an intentional effect of the seal's design, a way to encourage the jūnin to agree to the sealing process.

Once sealed within the body of its host, the jūnin performs several benefits, the most well-known being acting as a filter for their vessel's yōki, reducing the negative side-effects of containing it while increasing the benefits. They also mark the Gouka shinobi as a sort of 'honorary member' of its species, giving them an advantage when summoning and dealing with jūnin of the same species or clan, one of the reasons that most Gouka shinobi specialize in summoning the species of jūnin they contain. Finally, when in dire circumstances a Gouka shinobi can call on their jūnin partner's yōki, allowing for temporary boosts in most physical attributes, at the cost of throwing the shinobi into a blind rage and causing additional internal damage. However, there is always a cost. Holding the jūnin within them allows the Gouka shinobi to be influenced by their partners.

_Jinchuuriki_

The Jinchuuriki have been an object of obsession for the village of Gouka since they were first created. Many Gouka shinobi view the Jinchuuriki as distant kin, a view that is possibly the reason many look at Jinchuuriki with suspicion. The fact that the jūnin view the Bijū as something akin to deities or similar beings, also make the shinobi of Gouka eager to acquire the Jinchuuriki for their own purposes. Over the course of its lifetime, Gouka has succeeded on either capturing or recruiting several Jinchuuriki. The results of these recruitments are several new clans within the Gouka's ranks, each descended from a demon vessel. The combination of a Gouka shinobi's yōki and a Jinchuuriki's Bijū chakra often results in a new kekkai genkai, as well as children who have a naturally high tolerance for yōki even without a bound jūnin.

**Ranks:**

Gouka shinobi are ranked as normal for a ninja village, divided into genin, chūnin, and jounin based on their skill level and experience. Since all Gouka shinobi use their demonic summons on some level, their rank also denotes the level of jūnin they are capable of summoning. (_**Details on jūnin ranks are in the Jutsu section under **__**Kuchiyose: Jūnin**_). Note, this is only in general; some prodigies are capable of summoning more advanced or powerful summons at a much lower rank than normal. As Gouka shinobi grow stronger, and their yōki reserves increase, they begin to take on features of the jūnin they have sealed within them, the more advanced the shinobi, the more significant these signs are.

In combat Gouka shinobi are extremely varied in their specialties, but most rely on their summons to some level or another. A common tactic for Gouka shinobi is to summon their jūnin and let them do the close-combat fighting while the shinobi stays to the rear and supports using either ninjutsu or weapons. While common, this is not always the case, in fact many Gouka shinobi are skilled in some form of close-ranged combat as well as long-ranged.

_Genin_

Genin-ranked shinobi of Gouka are those who have only recently signed one of the Makai Summoning Scrolls and been bound with their jūnin partners. Gouka genin often suffer from very short, violent tempers since they have yet to learn how to control their demonic urges their yōki and jūnin provide. They possess normal genin-level skills in most areas, with perhaps a slightly higher rank in a particular skill that they favor. Their yōki reserves are usually small, with pureblooded members only having enough energy to use a couple of lower-level yōjutsu, while adopted members are probably unable to use more than one without exhausting their yōki supply. This is the only ranks where the differences in pureblooded and adopted members of Gouka symbolize anything; by reaching a higher rank the shinobi's yōki reserves will have increased to fit that rank no matter their status. Their sealed jūnin are hardly any more powerful then when they were originally sealed within them. There is no set uniform for Genin of Goukagakure.

Genin are usually only capable of summoning _teiakki_ (low-level demons), and advanced genin can even summon multiple teiakki at once. Experienced genin, or those in extreme circumstances, may be able to summon _chūakki_ (mid-level demons), but such a feet would be extremely exhausting. The physical signs of their demonic partner's presences are barely even noticeable at this point and many may be passed off as simply a birth-mark or physical trait. For Example: A Genin bound with a rat-jūnin would probably have pronounced front teeth. One bound to a fire-jūnin will feel slightly warm to the touch, like they are running a small fever or just went through some kind of physical exertion.

_Chūnin_

Chūnin-ranked shinobi of Gouka are experienced shinobi who have trained and gained a great deal of control over both their abilities and their jūnin partners. While Chūnin still retain a bit of their former tempers, they have gained a degree of control over their urges through training and experience that allows them to maintain a degree of control. Most possess a level of skill common to most Chūnin in most areas, though some are more skilled in particular areas than others, and a few could challenge Jounin within certain fields of combat. The yōki reserves of a Chūnin are large enough for them to easily perform several mid-level yōjutsu, as well as several lower-level techniques, without exhausting their yōki reserves. By the time their vessel reaches chūnin rank most jūnin have grown to at least teiakki level, though some are even stronger. While there is no set uniform for Gouka shinobi of chūnin rank, they do have an article of clothing that signifies their rank in a similar manner as most villages use flak jackets. This piece is a segmented chest plate, most commonly dark red or black in color though other dark colors are not unknown, with the Gouka symbol carved in the center of the back and across the chest over the heart.

Chūnin are capable of easily summoning chūakki and teiakki without much difficulty, and are even capable of summoning multiple members of either class at the same time, though for chūakki this is a difficult feet for all but the most advanced Chūnin. The physical signs of their jūnin's presence will also be more severe, usually marking them as at least odd or from a shinobi clan, but most can easily be concealed by either a simple _Henge_ (Transformation) or some articles of clothing. For Example: A Chūnin bound with a rat-jūnin might develop sharpened nails that resemble claws and their nose and mouth might distend slightly to resemble a rat's snout. Another bound to a fire-jūnin will likely have their hair change to resemble the colors of flame and a portion of their eyes, usually either the sclera or iris, will become red and seem to glow slightly.

_Jounin_

Jounin-ranked Gouka shinobi are some of the strongest shinobi in Gouka, having mastered both their abilities and have become completely in tune with their jūnin partners. Most Jounin have mastered their rage and personalities and are in complete control of their demonic urges and their jūnin's compulsions, though they still retain a bit of the temper that exists in all Nisefune. Jounin are highly skilled in either their own favored arts, as well as a variety of other skills and areas, some able to match up to Kage-level shinobi in their favored fields. A Jounin's yōki reserves have advanced to a level where they can use much higher ranked yōjutsu without exhausting their yōki reserves, as well as mastering a diverse array of mid- and lower-level yōjutsu. When a Gouka shinobi reaches jounin rank, their jūnin partners have usually reached chūakki level and the strongest jounin may hold demons that have grown to _jōakki_ (upper-level demons) level. Jounin are the only Gouka shinobi that actually have a set uniform. This uniform is a set of segmented armor, whose color varies between jounin but is always a dark shade, similar to that worn by the ancestral Senju clan, over a black body suit with the Gouka symbol emblazoned on either shoulder along with the same positions on the chest and back as the Chūnin chest-plate. This armor is usually only worn in battle, though many constantly carry it, using seals on their bodysuits to store then summon the armor, while constantly wearing the bodysuit hidden under most normal clothing.

Jounin are easily capable of summoning chūakki and teiakki in mass, and are, usually, the only shinobi who are capable of actually summoning jōakki in battle. The physical signs of their jūnin's presence are easily recognizable when shinobi reach this level; the signs have reached such an advanced state that they are nearly impossible to conceal using normal methods and should be impossible for a regular human to obtain. Most jounin have to constantly use an advance version of the Henge technique, similar to the one used by Tsunade of the Sannin, in order to pass as regular humans for a short time. For Example: A jounin bound to a rat-jūnin could now have a pronounced rat-like snout complete with extended incisors, pronounced claws, and even a thin vestigial tail sprouting from the base of their spine. Another bound with a fire-jūnin may have their hair turn into an actually moving flame, eyes that are completely red, and may release smoke with each exhale.

**Known Clans & Bloodlines:**

_Yogoreta Clan_

The Yogoreta Clan is the founding clan of Goukagakure, and the descendents of Kurai Senju and his followers from within the Senju clan. They possess the _**Kuraiyōso **_(Dark Elements) bloodline, an offshoot of the Senju clan's naturally strong elemental affinities combined and influenced by the touch of the unnamed Lord of Makai's chakra. The bloodline alters their natural elemental affinities into what is known as the dark five elements: _Shikaze_ (Death Wind), _Kureikaminari_ (Crimson Lightning), _Yogaretachi_(Tainted Earth),_Kuraimizu_ (Dark Water), and _Gouka_ (Hellfire). These elements are naturally tainted with demonic youki and are extremely dangerous and potent. The members of the clan are extremely diverse in the type of jūnin sealed within them, but a large majority of the clan has some kind of elemental jūnin sealed within them.

_Gobi Clan_

The result of one of Gouka's successful attempts to gain access to a Jinchuuriki, the Gobi clan is made up of descendents to a former container of the _Gobi__ no Irukauma_ (Five Tailed Whale/Dolphin-Horse). Whether the former Jinchuuriki was kidnapped and rescued, or joined willingly and was recaptured by Iwa is a matter of debate among clan historians. The clan has a kekkai genkai known as _**Yugeton**_ (Steam Release) which allows them to mix water and fire chakra to create steam chakra. Also, being descendants of a demon container, the members of this clan have a higher resistance to the demonic yōki that is used by the village and immense chakra reserves and stamina. Most of the clan members have horse jūnin sealed inside them, though some contain whale, dolphin, fire, or water jūnin.

_Ichibi Clan_

Another Gouka clan founded by a Jinchuuriki, this clan was formed when the first vessel of the _Ichibi no Shukaku_ (One Tailed Demonic Tanuki) fled his village after being driven mad by the Shukaku sealed within him. He was found by a Gouka kunoichi who contained a raccoon-jūnin. The Shukaku sensed the presence of one of its own kind, a female of its own kind no less, and instructed its vessel to mate with her. The vessel followed its Bijū's orders and was prepared to restrain the woman, only to be surprised when she gave herself willingly to him, claiming that it was her own jūnin's urging as well as her own free will. The result of that copulation led to the formation of the clan. The clan possesses the _**Sunaton**_ (Sand Release) kekkai genkai, which allows them to control, create, and manipulate sand in a similar manner as their demonic forbearer by mixing wind and earth chakra. Most members carry a container of particularly fine sand to use for their jutsu, but they are just as capable of dissolving surrounding earth into sand as needed by creating Sunaton chakra and channeling it into the surrounding earth. Most bear either raccoon or sand jūnin.

_Yoma Clan_

The Yoma clan is one of the oldest clans of Goukagakure, having been a part of the village when it was originally founded by Kuraimaru Senju. The Yoma originally possessed a minor dōjutsu-based kekkai genkai, however the influx of demon yōki into their systems for generations have caused a mutation within their kekkai genkai. While the _**Daime**_ (Third eye) originally allowed them only to view objects over long distances, cast potent ocular based genjutsu, and enhanced their clan's natural fire affinity. Now the clan possesses the _**Souengan**_ (Twin Flame Eye), which, along with granting them the same abilities as its forbearer, allows them to access one of two unique flames based on their gender. Male members of the clan can use the _Kuroen_ (Black Flame) which burns hotter than any normal Katon technique and are distinguished by their bright red eyes and deep black hair. Female members can use the _Hakuen_ (White Fire) which burns cold instead of hot, draining warmth from anyone or anything exposed and freezing them solid, and can be distinguished by their light gray eyes and silver hair. Males and females of this clan are usually bound to fire and ice jūnin respectively.

**Jutsu****:**

_Elemental Release_

Fire is the most common natural elemental alignment found among Gouka shinobi. This is most likely due to the fact that a large number of the original inhabitants of the village were natives of Fire Country. Fire jutsu are also favored due to their naturally destructive nature, something that is akin to many of the jūnin that the village's shinobi summon. The village itself has developed multiple powerful and potent Katon techniques; the most well-known actually mix Katon chakra and yōki to create vivid green flames known as _Gouka_ (Hellfire), drastically increasing the flames' potency, power, and destructive ability but reducing the control. Members of the Yogoreta Clan are capable of creating these demonically potent flames without adding in yōki due to their bloodline.

Elemental Jutsu also serve as the main defensive techniques used by Gouka shinobi. Since most yōki techniques have little to no defensive applications, elemental jutsu that focus on defense, rather than offence, are used to compensate for this weakness. This allows Gouka shinobi to defend themselves, rather than focusing on using elemental technique mostly to attack like most other villages. In combat, a Gouka shinobi is just as likely, if not more likely, to use elemental ninjutsu to defend themselves rather than use it to attack, instead relying on yōjutsu for offensive purposes.

_**Sample Jutsu:**_

**Katon: Jigoku no Satsu** (Fire Release: Central Pillar of Inferno): _C-ranked,_ _short-range, defensive, Katon ninjutsu technique_. With the large number of Katon users within Gouka, and their prevalence to use elemental ninjutsu defensively, a number of defensive Katon technique, which are rare in most other nations, have been developed by Gouka shinobi. One of the most basic of these techniques, this technique swirls Katon chakra around the wielder at a rapid pace, creating a whirlwind of fire around themselves. This defense is very short-lived, only capable of lasting a few minutes at the most before it burns itself out. The swirling flames destroy or redirect most incoming attacks unless they have enough strength to overcome the technique, and even those are sometimes redirected enough to miss the target. The wielder is protected within a small eye at the center of the pillar.

**Katon: Jigoku no Hashira** (Fire Release: Pillar of Inferno): _C-ranked, mid-range, offensive Katon ninjutsu technique._ A variation of the defensive **Jigoku no Satsu** technique, this technique instead forms the pillar of swirling flames at a certain area on the battlefield. This pillar is thinner than its counterpart, partially due to the distance and partially due to the removal of the central eye. The pillar can be manipulated to move through expending more chakra and holding specific handsigns, allowing it to be maintained for longer durations than its sibling technique and used to direct opponents into traps.

**Katon: Karyūheki **(Fire Release: Fire Style Wall):_ B-ranked, short-range, defensive, Katon ninjutsu technique._ An advanced defensive technique that allows the user to breathe out a sheet of highly condensed flames that form a wall-like barrier around the user. The exact size and shape of the barrier is dependent on the amount of chakra the user uses in this jutsu as well as their intentions. The fire released with this technique is highly condensed, being able to deflect most normal attacks without allowing them through, as well as extremely hot, capable of melting steel on direct contact.

**Katon: Goukahō** (Fire Release: Hellfire Cannon) _B-ranked, mid- to long-range, offensive, Gouka Katon ninjutsu technique_. One of the more advanced Gouka techniques, this technique concentrates a large amount of Katon chakra mixed with yōki into a confined space, usually the wielder's mouth, before releasing it in a highly concentrated fireball, usually no larger than a person's head. When the fireball connects with a solid surface it will then explode in a massive firebomb or roaring green flames, injuring anything in the vicinity and usually vaporizing whatever it came in contact with.

**Katon no Yoroi** (Fire Release Armor): _A-ranked, Short-range, defensive/supplementary, Katon ninjutsu/chakra flow technique_. A highly valued defensive technique, the Fire Release Armor technique is one whose existence is claimed by both Goukagakure and the Uchiha Clan, both claiming to have originally developed the technique. The wielder first coats their body in a layer of chakra before covering that layer in Katon chakra causing it to ignite into flames. This technique requires excellent chakra control do to the dual layers of chakra. If the first layer is too thin the flames will burn the user, if too thick it will slow the user's movements. If the layer of Katon chakra is too thin, the technique will lose effectiveness; if too thick it could overwhelm the first layer and burn the user. In addition to protecting the user by wrapping them in a protective coating of chakra and flame, the technique also augments any physical attacks made while it is active, enveloping the attacks in flames and causing additional damage.

**Katon: Jigoku no Mori** (Fire Release: Forest of Inferno): _A-ranked, mid-range, offensive, Katon ninjutsu technique_. An advanced version of the **Jigoku no Hashira**, this technique creates multiple pillars of flames throughout the battlefield, the exact number and placement dependent of the amount of chakra used and the wielder's desires. All the pillars can be either individually manipulated or moved as a group. One can even combine two or more pillars to create a more massive one.

_Yōjutsu_

Yōjutsu are a special subcategory of ninjutsu that only ninja who possess a yōki reserve can employ. Instead of relying on chakra for fuel, as is the case for most other ninjutsu, yōjutsu rely on yōki. This means that only members of Gouka and in some case Jinchuuriki, whose Bijū chakra is similar enough to yōki for the techniques to work, can effectively use them in combat. Yōki reserves, for Gouka shinobi at least, are usually much smaller than their chakra reserves, but due to the potency of yōki in comparison to chakra very little yōki is needed to use a technique. Taking into account the increased potency, a Gouka shinobi's yōki reserves are usually about half the size of their chakra reserves. Also a human without a Bijū or jūnin sealed with them are unable to refill their yōki reserves.

Yōjutsu are limited to nearly completely offensive techniques. Due to yōki's naturally destructive and acidic nature defensive and supplementary yōjutsu simply cannot work using yōki as a base. The only exceptions would be creating a screen or shield of yōki to destroy incoming attacks, to serve as a defensive jutsu, or similar, innately destructive, effects. It is also noted that it is impossible for humans to use nature transformation on yōki. Jūnin with elemental characteristics do not willingly transform their yōki into this state, instead the transformation of their own yōki into an elemental state is simply an automatic function of their bodies. Human can mix yōki into their preexisting altered chakra to increase its effectiveness, which the Yogoreta clan does on a subconscious level without weakening their yōki reserves due to their bloodline, but actually altering it from its pure form into an element is impossible. Thus most yōjutsu rely heavily on shape transformation, changing the shape and form of their yōki into attacks.

_**Sample Jutsu:**_

**Yōjutsu: Yōdakitsuku** (Demonic Technique: Demonic Embrace): _D-rank, close-range, offensive, yōjutsu technique_. One of the most basic yōjutsu techniques taught to most members of Gouka, this yōjutsu causes a section of the body, usually the hands or feet but any place the wielder can send yōki to will work, to leak yōki. This yōki will serve as a form of acid, its strength dependent on the amount of yōki used, on anything it touches other than the wielder. While basic, this technique is highly versatile and useful, allowing for not only combat, but utilitarian uses like destroying bindings and other items. More advance versions of this technique cover larger sections of the user's body.

**Yōjutsu: Nenshō-kō no Muchi** (Demonic Technique: Lash of Burning Light): _C-rank, mid-range, offensive, yōjutsu technique_. By focusing yōki to the tip of two fingers of their hand, the user of this technique can generate a whip of pure, concentrated yōki taking the form of yellow-green light, though variations in color do exist based on the species of jūnin sealed inside a container. The whip is an effective weapon, burning through anything it touches thanks to the yōki's acidic nature.

**Yōjutsu: Yōdan** (Demonic Technique: Demonic Bullet): _C-rank, mid- to long-range, offensive, yōjutsu technique_. The user focuses an amount of yōki into either their mouth or the palm of their hand before condensing it and then firing it at the target, usually taking the form of a compressed circle of yōki, usually no larger than a person's fist. The 'bullet' then flies in the direction shot and is capable of piercing through anything in its path before its yōki runs out; though burning through objects rapidly decreases its yōki. While its destructive range isn't large, only as dangerous as its trajectory creates, this attack is designed as a piercing attack, capable of ripping through most defenses to get to the opponent. (_AN: Think armor-piercing bullet_)

**Yōjutsu: Daiyōdan** (Demon Technique: Great Demonic Bullet): _B-rank, mid- to long-range, offensive, yōjutsu technique_. An advanced version of the **Yōdan** technique described above, this technique gathers a larger amount of yōki into either the mouth or palm of the hand before launching it. Once launched the bullet rapidly expands, usually to a size equal or large to a human being based on the amount of yōki used, before following the same rules of its smaller counterpart. This technique is much more destructive, literally creating a massive path of destruction until it runs out of yōki.

**Yōjutsu: Yōdan Renda** (Demonic Technique: Demonic Bullet Barrage): _B-rank, mid- to long-range, offensive yōjutsu technique_. An advanced version of the **Yōdan** technique, this technique channels a large amount of yōki into the palms of both hands, and/or the mouth before condensing it. The yōki can then be released into a large number of rapidly fired bullets, the exact number dependent on the amount of yōki used, similar to the original **Yōdan**. This can be done all at once, releasing a massive spray of destructive bullets, or at a pace, allowing for continuous attacks.

**Yōjutsu:****Yōhō** (Demonic Technique: Demonic Cannon) _A-rank, mid-range, offensive, yōjutsu technique_. The user focuses a large amount of yōki into the palm of their hand, before unleashing it, creating a massive conical blast of pure, acidic yōki that will dissolve nearly anything within its targeted area. While at first glance basic, the sheer amount of yōki required for this technique and the destructive area it is capable of creating makes it an A-ranked technique.

_Kuchiyose: Jūnin_

The jūnin are a species of summon native to the summoning realm known as Makai, and they are the exclusive summons of the village of Goukagakure no Sato. They are also the source of the village's yōki and the main reason that the village exists in this day and age. It is a fairly accurate statement that without the jūnin Gouka would not exist. Actually summoning the jūnin is the same as any other use of the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique). After signing one of the Makai contracts the user must then only bite their finger before performing a series of handsigns while channeling either chakra or yōki in order to summon a jūnin. Unlike most summons, once summoned a jūnin must obey the commands of its summoner, though exactly how those orders are carried out is up to the jūnin themselves so it is best for a summoner to be either specific or on good terms with their summons. Jūnin are also unable to reverse summon their summoners, one of the reasons that actual facts about Makai and the jūnin themselves are few and far-between. The only beings who actually know any true facts about Makai are Kurairama, who was said to have used ancient Kinjutsu to look into the realm itself, and the jūnin themselves, and their answers are always puzzling and contradictory.

The jūnin are probably the most varied groups of summons known. There are dozens, if not hundreds, of different types organized into individual clans. There are two major subspecies of jūnin: elemental and bestial. Elemental jūnin are creatures composed of a single element, ranging from the five main elements; fire, lightning, wind, water, and earth; to dozens of subelements like lava, steel, ice, slime, light, and darkness. Bestial jūnin take after certain species of normal animals, like rats, dogs, horses, and tigers; though there are rumors of jūnin resembling legendary creatures, like dragons and phoenixes, being summoned by some Gouka shinobi, but these are extremely rare and powerful. Note that these two subspecies are not mutually exclusive; many bestial jūnin, particularly those who've reached chūakki level, have elemental qualities, many horse jūnin, for example, are attributed to having manes of fire or water, while most low-level elemental jūnin take shapes similar to animals. These two subspecies are then further divided into the multitude of clans, most focusing on a single factor, fire-elemental jūnin or rat-bestial jūnin for example. Usually a Gouka shinobi only summons from one clan, but skilled shinobi may be able to summon from multiple clans.

Within their clans jūnin are ranked into four unique categories, each based off of their respective power. First are the _kiseiakki_ (parasitic demons). These are the lowest forms of jūnin known, and what many believe are the infant stage of the jūnin. They are the creatures most often summoned to be sealed within the bodies of Gouka shinobi, and it is impossible to summon kiseiakki for any purpose other than for sealing. These creatures, once sealed, absorb part of their vessel's chakra and yōki over time in order to grow into more powerful levels of jūnin. This fact has made many believe that the jūnin are a type of parasitic creature, relying on other creatures in order to grow and survive. While partially true, the jūnin do in fact grow and strengthen on their own over time, only at a much slower pace compared to one sealed inside a human.

The next level is the teiakki, the lowest level of jūnin actively summoned by Gouka shinobi. These creatures possess only low level abilities and powers, and most are no large than your average person, though larger ones are known, they possess less yōki based abilities in exchange for size and strength. Bestial jūnin at this level usually appear no different than their mortal kin, save for some demonic or elemental qualities. Smaller jūnin usually possess unique abilities that either make them more dangerous or more useful for specific tasks, while larger ones rely on power or might. For example an elephant or tiger teiakki, would probably be no more dangerous than its mortal kin while a rat teiakki probably possess some ability like the ability to turn into smoke or paralyze any creature it bites. Elemental teiakki usually resemble animals or simple masses of their base element and have only basic abilities related to their elements.

The third level is known as chūakki, and they are the most common type of jūnin summoned on the battlefield, and possess a variety of useful abilities and strengths. Most stand between the size of a normal human or larger, with the largest comparable to small buildings in size. At this level all jūnin show some sign of anthropomorphism, meaning they start taking on shapes similar to humans. Bestial chūakki usually resemble bipedal, demonic versions of their mortal selves (_**AN**__: Think the demons from Jade Empire for ideas_), and possess several unique abilities and powers based on their species and clan. Elemental chūakki usually resemble humanoid masses of their native element, though many have some demonic or otherworldly features as well.

The final level is the jōakki class. These potent jūnin are comparable in both size and power to the Boss Summons of most other Summoning Contracts. When a jūnin has reach this level it is nearly impossible to tell which subspecies the creature originally came from, most resemble a giant animal of some kind with heavy traits associated with one or more elements. Usually each clan only possesses a small number of these creatures. It is unknown why this is though many theorize that when a jūnin reaches this level it either takes the place of an older jūnin, killing it in the process; or it departs from its parent clan to form its own.

There are rumors of a fifth class of jūnin, the _senakki_ (sage demons). Creatures with power greater than the power of the mightiest jōakki and only those who have reached Kage-level in power can successfully summon these creatures.

From what is known, Makai was once ruled by a single 'Boss,' who was summoned and sealed within Kurairama himself when Gouka first began its path to darkness, the only successful attempt to bind a jōakki, or higher if rumors of the senakki are to be believed, into a human container. The creature is still believed to bound to the ancient founder of Gouka, trapped within the First Hokage's Mokuton technique. In his place Makai is ruled by his nine 'children,' nine extremely potent jōakki. According to legend these nine are believed to be a Raccoon jūnin made of living sand, a Cat-jūnin with fur made of icy blue flames, a Turtle-jūnin with a shell of water as hard as diamonds, a Gorilla-jūnin who constantly leaks molten lave from every pour, a Horse-jūnin with a mane and tail of hissing steam, a Slug-jūnin that constantly dribbles acid, a Beetle-jūnin with six wings that constantly brings forth storms of rain, lightning, and thunder, an Ox-jūnin with tendrils of lightning coursing over its body, and a Fox-jūnin with tails and breath of purest flame.


	5. Kawagakure: Hidden by the Flesh

_**Kawagakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Flesh**_**)**

**(Note: This Village was inspired by Hiruko and his minions in Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. ME NO OWN)**

**History:**

When the Hidden Villages were still young there existed a small village known as _Kōsagakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden by the Cross). The village was located in a large, luscious valley hidden inside the thick mountain ranges of what is now the southern border of _Kaminari no Kuni_ (Lightning Country), part of a now forgotten country that was conquered by Kaminari during the First Great Shinobi War. Kōsa was a small village that lacked a significant form of military strength; instead the village was specialized in medical techniques, being home to some of the finest medic-nin and healers to grace the elemental nations. In the beginning Kōsa served as a neutral party in the various minor conflicts that popped up during the rise of the various Hidden Villages, acting as free-lance medics for the other countries and villages without siding with one side in any form. However as the years passed, Kōsa began to suffer significant losses in both business and numbers, losing many of its loyal shinobi due to their lack of combat ability on the field of battle, and jobs as other shinobi villages built their own medical programs. It seemed as if Kōsa was doomed to die, but many of the village's shinobi refused to allow this.

One of those was a young medic named Iden. Iden was a gifted medic, a prodigy in the fields of _ijutsu_ (healing techniques) who specialized in genetics, particularly in the field of genetic compatibility. It was through this research that she discovered it, a jutsu that would allow her village to flourish both on and off the battlefield. Her research soon led her to discover a way to combine aspects of human and animal DNA into particular specimens or even altering the genetic code of living organism at their very core. This could grant a target either greatly enhanced natural abilities, or completely new abilities altogether.

After her discovery Iden spent months researching and adapting her discovery, testing it on countless animals and testing their compatibility with other creature. Months later Iden realized that to move her research forward she would need human test subjects. Iden was an intelligent and charismatic woman, a natural leader in addition to her talents as a medic, and knew that if she forced the project onto others her techniques would never be accepted, instead she gathered willing followers from within the village. Iden herself became the first human test subject for the newly crafted jutsu, and it worked…it worked far too well.

When Iden and her followers revealed their new jutsu to the rest of the village, they were met with mixed reactions. Some were excited by this new discovery and the possibilities it promised in the medical fields, while others were disturbed or horrified by what Iden and her followers had done to themselves. In the end the village soon became divided, those who believed in Iden's ideals, including both those who had already gone through the jutsu and those who had not yet been given the opportunity, and those who were against them. In the end, the village's ruling council demanded that Iden stop her research and figure out a way to undo the '_travesty'_ that she and her followers had inflicted upon themselves. Iden refused to undo her alterations, both to herself and those who had willingly followed her, claiming they were the key to their village's survival. The council's response was that if Iden's way was the only way for their village to survive then perhaps the village would be better off dead. That comment rang wrong to Iden's very core. Iden, in the deepest depths of her soul, was still a medic first and foremost, and the idea of letting anything simply die when there was a way to save it ran afoul to the very core concepts that made her who she was. In response to that statement Iden did the only thing that she believed was right.

Iden refused. She refused quite violently.

In the span of mere moments the entire village council was wiped out by Iden and her unique modifications. Iden returned to her followers shortly after and told them of what happened, angering many since they viewed the council's words and beliefs the same way Iden did, blasphemy and a betrayal to the very ideals that their village stood for. In that night the revolution had begun.

By the next morning the revolution had ended. While those who supported the council outnumbered Iden's modified followers by at least two to one, the alterations Iden had given her followers were all capable for combat use while the loyalists were mostly doctors and medics who lacked any real combat ability. Iden's side was victorious with barely more than a half-dozen casualties, and Iden was named as the supreme leader of the village. In honor of the new regime change and the change in the village's outlook, Iden's first official act as village leader was to change her homeland's name to better reflect their new practices. And thus Kawagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by the Flesh, was born.

Kawa continued to exist in secret for many more years. Iden kept her village's new strength a secret to prevent jealous or blind fools like the old council from destroying their work before it was complete. Iden sent his shinobi out in secret to gather new genetic materials for their village's research while under the cover of missions. Surprisingly, the discovery of Kawagakure's secrets came from within its walls rather than without. Some supporters of the former village council had managed to hide within Kawa's ranks for several years, delaying their modifications on the grounds of wanting to further research and compare bodies not affected by the jutsu. Iden had agreed with the proposal, but after several years, she finally demanded that they take part in their village's greatest achievement. They agreed, but fled before the procedure could begin. Most were killed before they could reach the borders, but one shinobi managed to survive, and brought news of Kawa's travesties to the Five Great Nations and Villages. Kawa was the last of the _Godai Kinshimura_ to be discovered, but was also the first to be destroyed.

Led to the village's location by the survivor, the allied army, led by the Shodaime Raikage himself, launched an assault on the village. In the end Iden herself fell in battle with the Shodaime as he called out a final _Raiton_ (Lightning Release) jutsu to cause a massive storm of lightning to fall in the depths of valley, destroying most of it in a sea of burning light and electricity before burying the rest in a massive landslide.

**Symbol:**

Despite the many changes that transformed Kōsagakure into Kawagakure, the symbol of the village has always remained the same. Iden stated it was a way to remind her village of its origins as humble medic before their transformation into their glorious new state. That symbol is a simple cross,, an ancient symbol of medics and healers.

**Practices:**

_Evolution_

The shinobi of Kawa have a unique view of their transformation; they see it not as a simple transformation or alteration, but an evolution into a new state of being. Due to this mindset many, if not most, Kawa shinobi no longer consider themselves _'human,'_ but rather an entirely new species. This has led to the development of a rather unique sense of morality and view of humanity. Many consider the use of humans as guinea pigs for their experiments no different than some normal humans view using animals as test subjects, distasteful at best, but a necessary evil to ensure none of 'their kind' are harmed by the final product.

Most view the 'evolution' into a member of the new species occurring when they first use the **Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** (Human-Beast Integration Technique) on themselves to integrate their first augmentations. Children of the village that aren't old enough to first use the technique are viewed as a pupic stages, similar to a caterpillar before it becomes a butterfly. They are members of the new species, but not yet a fully developed member. They are treated well and protected by the village, but are treated as simple children, including those few adults who join from another village, until they've used their technique for the first time, only then will they be treated as equals.

This viewpoint also plays a large part in Kawa's recruitment, particularly in their _adoption_ process. While most villages look only at mindsets and personalities of the children they _adopt_ into their villages, those of Kawa also take a deep look at their subject's genetic information as well. They often take some form of genetic sample from their targets before the _adoption_ process begins to run it through a series of diagnostic and analytical medical techniques to see if they have to correct markers to join the village. What exactly these markers are is still unknown to all but the Kawa shinobi themselves, but those who lack them are abandoned as potential members.

_Augmentations_

The **Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** is a technique that allows the users to absorb certain qualities of other species into their own body. These alterations, usually referred to as augmentations or simply additions, can be anything from invisible alteration like muscular and organ additions or alterations, to give a person the strength or speed of a certain animal or perhaps its ability to produce a certain chemical, to alterations of existing limbs, to give a person an tiger's claws or a toad's tongue, to the addition of completely new limbs, a spider's extra legs or a bird or bat's wings. There is a limit to the number of augmentations a person can obtain, which is determined by a shinobi's physical development and chakra supply along with a host of other genetic and personal components, but these limits tend to grow with the user. A person with Genin-level reserves can't handle as many as someone with jounin-level reserves, and a fifteen-year-old's body can't handle as many as a twenty or thirty year old, though this aspect lessens and occasionally reverses after the users reaches forty or fifty. The exact limits to the number of alterations a person's body can take are determined through a relatively simplistic diagnostic jutsu developed by Haka and taught to all its members before they become Genin. If a person attempts to exceed their limit, there is still a chance that the alterations will stick and work normally, but there is also a severe risk, anywhere between 75%-90% depending on the recipient, that the body will not only refuse to accept the new additions, causing a situation similar to when a host body rejects and organ transfer, but all previous augmentations will begin to be rejected, usually resulting in a long, bloody, and painful death as the body literally rips itself apart from the inside out. It is also worth noting that increasing the number of augments can also cause slight side-effects, usually nothing more than cosmetic changes like developing fur or other adornments native to their augmentive targets.

The first augmentation, no matter how simple or complex, is an extremely painful process. When a Genin acquires their first augmentation, usually right before or after they are presented with the title, they will soon pass out from extreme pain as every cell in their body attempts to either fight off the alterations, usually ending with these cells being destroyed, or mutate to accept these changes. Medical ninjutsu ingrained into the technique helps alleviate the problems this causes, either regenerating dead cells while assisting mutating cells. This process does have some risk of death, usually as low as 3%-5%, but with a shinobi trained in medical techniques nearby this risk is reduced to next to nothing. After the first augmentation, the process becomes much easier on the subject; usually causing nothing more than moderate pains through the afflicted area for a few hours after the augmentation is complete. It is also worth noting that the more augments a user possesses, the stronger their abilities seems to be, especially in the case of using augments from the same or similar species. The exact reasons for this effect are unknown, but the leading theory persists that the collection of foreign DNA within the human body forces it to adapt to the intrusions, and thus with each additional augment the body is forced to adapt a little more, increasing its ability to use the augments to their optimum effectiveness. With using augments from the same species, the DNA is similar enough that the body is capable of adapting quicker and more effectively, increasing the process's effectiveness. Certain augments can also be improved or enhanced as the wielder progresses and becomes stronger, muscle and other internal enhancements are the most common enhancements of this type.

Kawa shinobi usually fall into one of three augmentation categories, each drawing their genetic materials from different sources, often referred to as the genetic base. The first are Species augmenters. These augmenters focus only on a specific animal species of biological creatures and any subspecies. For example a species augmenter focusing on the species of Tigers (_Panthera Tigris_) would have only augments coming from tigers, and one focusing on the Wolf (_Canis Lupus_) species, will only have augments stemming from wolves and their subspecies. These augmenters benefit from their focus since augmentations from the same species usually benefit each other, enhancing their effectiveness, but these augmenters occasionally lack versatility. The second category is Family augmenters. These augmenters have traits from a variety of creatures within a biological family. For example, a Family augmenter focusing on the family of _Felidae_ (felines) could have augments from tigers, lions, cheetahs, or even common house cats, and one focusing on the _Canidae_ (canine) family could have wolf, fox, coyote, or even normal dog augments. These augmenters are the balancers in-between of the two other groups of augmenters, attempting to combine both focus and a level of versatility. The final class of augmenters is the Order augmenters. These shinobi use augments coming from creatures within the same biological order or suborder, which contains an extremely broad ranges of animals, such as _Aranea_ (Spiders), _Primates_ (monkeys and apes), and _Accipitriform_ (hawks, eagles, and vultures). They are the most versatile, usually having broad ranges of abilities and augments from dozens of different creatures. It is impossible for augmenters to diversify any broader than orders, the genetic differences going any farther are simply too vast for the jutsu to accept and assimilate, and any attempts would result in massive organ failure.

As a final note, any children parented by Kawa shinobi will be, mostly, human. The alterations the jutsu puts on their DNA does not seem to affect what is passed onto their children, mostly. There are some cases of children showing slight mutations from their parent's augmentations, the daughter of a feline augmenter could possess cat-like eyes, but these are usually only minor aesthetic changes.

_(Exact details on the __**Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu**__ and what it is capable of doing are listed under Chimeric Techniques in the Jutsu section below.) _

_Majū_

_Majū_ (Demonic Beasts) are the results of the second chimeric ninjutsu developed by Kawagakure, the **Kimera no Jutsu** (Demon Bud Capture Net Technique). Like its sibling technique, the **Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu**, this ninjutsu combines DNA of living organisms, but instead of absorbing aspects of one creature into another, this jutsu actively combines living creatures into an entirely new organism, giving birth to a Majū, a creature with characteristics of both and unique abilities as designed by the jutsu wielder. The Majū are the second greatest weapon in a Kawa shinobi's arsenal, right after their own bodies. Some members of the village actively specialize in the creation, augmentation, and control of Majū in combat over their own bodies. The creation process of the Majū also enforces an instinctive loyalty to their creator, making the creatures naturally subservient to the Kawa shinobi who created them. Most Kawa shinobi use these creatures in place of summons, and they are capable of being equally as dangerous. The Kawa shinobi have developed a system that allows them to 'store' their Majū in a similar way as storage scrolls, before summoning them for use in battle. This storage technique puts the creatures in a type of suspended animation, allowing them to remained sealed for long periods of time between summonings.

_(For a full description of the __**Kimera no Jutsu**__ and what it is capable of doing see Chimeric Techniques in the Jutsu section below.) _

_Genetic Samples_

A key factor in Haka shinobi is their obsession with obtaining rare and unusual samples of either human or animal DNA. The most common crimes associated with Hakagakure shinobi, excluding those committed while acting as mercenaries, are thefts of rare or endangered species or genetic remnants, i.e. blood or skin, of extinct or mythical species. This is based on their obsession with genetics, or to be precise genetic manipulation. Both the **Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** and the **Kimera no Jutsu** are based off of genetic manipulation. Haka shinobi believe that the proper genetic samples, be they human, animal, or something else, will allow them to advance their techniques to the next level. In addition the collection of these rare samples has, in some cases, allowed clans of Haka shinobi to develop their own unique forms of augmentations. _(See Clan and Bloodlines section below.) _Haka shinobi are also known to seek out summons in order to obtain samples of their genetic information. It is generally believed that it is the infusion and analysis of Summon DNA into the technique that allows the **Kimera no Jutsu** to be so effective and allow such a wide variety of abilities.

_Bloodlines _

Similar to their obsession with gathering genetic samples and specimens, some Haka shinobi have become obsessed with different bloodlines and their kekkai genkai. The village is either known or suspected to have been involved in the kidnapping of dozens, if not hundreds, of different members of bloodline holding clans since before its revelation as a forbidden village. Some Haka shinobi believe that with the proper fine tuning either one of their genetic manipulation techniques could be used to absorb the abilities of bloodlines into the Haka shinobi, granting them a host of unique abilities and pushing their own genetic techniques further. While this research has been moving forward, there has been no definable progress made in this field of research, though a recent convert from Konohagakure has been rumored to be making progress.

_Medical Techniques_

Given its background of once being a village comprised entirely of medics, it is to be expected that _iryōjutsu _(Medical Techniques) are a large part of Haka's lifestyle. The village's three special techniques that make it such a threat, and inversely mark it as a Forbidden Village, are all derived from iryōjutsu, and the village itself was founded on the importance and necessity of these techniques. It is not surprising that every Haka shinobi, ranging from the freshest genin to the most experienced Jounin, have at least some skill in iryōjutsu. While not every shinobi of Haka can pass as an iryō-nin (medical ninja), most know a good deal about medicine and can serve as emergency healers. In fact, a favorite cover for either an individual or small group of Haka shinobi is a traveling healer and his apprentices and/or family. This skill in medicine has also grown to include veterinary medicine as well with the development of the **Kimera no Jutsu**.

**Ranks**

The ranks of Kawagakure are divided much the same as a normal village. The shinobi are ranked, based on their skills and experience, into Genin, Chūnin, or Jounin. A Kawa shinobi's rank is also a good indicator of the number and power of augmentations they possess, as well as the level and number Majū that a Kawa shinobi controls at a single time. It is worth noting that these facts only apply to Kawa shinobi in general, there have been cases of uniquely gifted Haka shinobi who possessed a unique ability to hold a large number of potent augments at an early age, as well as a talent for crafting Majū. A Kawa shinobi's appearance is also a good indicator of their rank, the level and number of their alterations usually corresponds with their rank. All Kawa shinobi favor loose-fitting, easily replaceable clothing, since the removal of their disguise often destroys most of their clothing and most dislike the feeling of tight clothing against their altered flesh.

In combat Kawa shinobi are extremely diversified, mostly based on their choice of augments and their own abilities. In close combat Kawa shinobi rely on their augments to boost their abilities beyond what normal humans are capable of, giving them an edge over most other shinobi. For example, a Kawa shinobi focusing on close-combat, who uses augments from the suborder _Serpentes_ (snakes) could have a venomous bite, and muscle enhancements in the arms and legs to give them a constrictors crushing power. Ranged combat is a bit rarer among Kawa shinobi, since most natural animals lack an ability to attack at a distance, but with the **Hitono Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** they are capable of altering and infusing some abilities with chakra, as well as using other forms of ninjutsu. Using the same Kawa shinobi as before but focusing on ranged combat, would develop the spitting cobra's ability to project venom, though they most likely would enhance the ability with chakra to both improve the attack's range and boost the poison's power, sometimes turning it into acid.

The Majū are often used to complement their owner's abilities. For example, a Kawa shinobi focused on ranged combat would probably have a couple of Majū created who were useful for close-combat to keep opponents at a distance. It is important to note that the Majū are not only used for combat purposes, others, instead, are developed for utilitarian purposes like scouting, spying, and infiltration. Also, not all Kawa shinobi actively use Majū, some prefer to focus on improving their own abilities over the time-consuming tasks of developing Majū, while others spend most of their career developing and strengthening their Majū, putting only a minimum of training in their own abilities and relying on their creations for combat.

_Genin_

Genin of Kawagakure usually gain their rank either right before or after, depending on the band, gaining their first enhancements. Like genin from most of the hidden villages, they possess a very limited assortment of techniques and abilities, though with experience they gain a wider variety of abilities. Most genin have only a small number of enhancements, anywhere between three and a dozen is the norm for an experienced genin, and these are usually the more simplistic type of augmentations. It is worth noting that most Genin augmentations are either impossible to notice on casual observation. This is due to the fact that most genin lack the ability to use the **Niseniku no Jutsu** (False Flesh Technique) that allows Kawa shinobi to disguise their more obvious alterations. Those few who do possess obvious augmentations must either learn the technique, which is extremely difficult for a Genin without great skill in chakra control, or take pains to avoid being seen. Genin augments are typically internal enhancements, usually muscle enhancements to increase speed, strength, or stamina, or relatively simple biological enhancements, sheathable claws from a cat, fangs, and even slight scales or toughened skin that act as armor.

Genin-ranked Kawa shinobi usually possess and create relatively simple Majū, mostly keeping to the main species without adding any alternative DNA. Unless they specialize in Majū development most Genin's Majū could pass for a regular specimen of their species with only a few oddities that could set it apart. Common enhancements at this level include size enhancements, which allow those who specialize in smaller creatures to have a combat ready Majū, muscular enhancements, to improve a Majū's performance, and dermal armor, usually in the form of a skeletal shell, to improve a Majū's defense.

As stated above, genin-ranked shinobi are the Kawa shinobi most likely to be able to walk among normal humans without raising any alerts. At this rank, the type of augmenter a Kawa shinobi is plays little impact on their appearance. Physically, all genin still resemble their original bodies with only a handful of alterations that are even slightly noticeable, making them the most commonly used rank for infiltration mission.

_**Examples**_**: **

A genin-ranked augmenter with a species focus on the king cobra (_Ophiophagus Hannah_) will probably appear as a normal person except their skin will appear slightly darker and feel rougher, due to miniscule scales coating their body acting as armor, their limbs will seem slightly longer than normal, due to serpent muscle enhancements to increase strength and flexibility, and if they open their mouth they will likely show a pair of pronounced fangs.

A genin-ranked augmenter with a specialization on the _Felidae_ (felines) family will appear mostly human as well, though they're like to be extremely lithe and muscular, due to feline muscular enhancements, their hand's may be particularly wide or long, due to sheathed claws, and their eyes may be slit and/or yellow in color, due to ocular enhancements.

A genin-ranked order-augmenter focusing on the _Hymenoptera (_wasps, bees, and ants_) _order will also appear mostly human, though their skin will appear oily, due to the reflective nature of their chitinous armor, slightly bulky muscles, due to muscular enhancements, and darkened nails, enhanced and altered to be similar to a wasp's stinger and capable of injecting and enhanced venom.

_Chūnin_

Kawagakure chūnin are those shinobi who have advanced not only in levels of skills and experience, but also through the advancement of their augmentative process. As with most other chūnin these shinobi have gained a variety of techniques and skills, advancing to the level where they now possess a wide assortment of abilities to call from, including a host of augmentations. Chūnin can possess anywhere between a dozen to twice that amount of augments, many either replacing or enhancing the augmentations they received as genin. This is also the rank where **Niseniku no Jutsu** becomes necessary for members of Kawa to travel among normal people. Augmentations obtained at this level usually have a direct impact on the shinobi's physical appearance, severely altering their physical appearance to the point that it would be next to impossible to pass as anything other than a Kawa shinobi, let alone a normal civilian. Common augmentations at this level include further developments of internal augments, usually resulting in an altered if not inhuman physique, intense physical alterations, including the replacement of normal limbs, and minor implantations, usually minor items like antenna.

A Majū created by a chūnin-ranked shinobi usually include either foreign DNA from at least on external source or more advanced chakra alterations. Most species-oriented focus on implanting chakra alterations, merely strengthening the creatures they admire without the influx of foreign DNA. Common enhancements for this level of skill usually include further development of the genin-level enhancements, along with the ability to use chakra in some way, usually resulting in unique attacks or abilities. DNA-injections are much more common for family- or order-augmenters, usually combining the DNA of multiple members of their particular choice to create a new and stronger whole, usually slightly enhanced with some genin-level enhancements. Most Chūnin have at least a limited selection of created Majū, but those who specialize in the creation of these creatures could have over a dozen.

Chūnin-ranked shinobi have vastly different physical appearances based off their choice of augmentations and on their personal choices in general. Species-focused augmenters usually appear as hybridized beings, mixing traits from both their chosen creatures and their original human appearance. Family-focused augmenters are similar, but instead mix the appearances of several individual species. Order-augmenters run the gambit, some are the most humanoid in appearance, those specializing in internal augmentations, and do not even need the **Niseniku no Jutsu** to pass among humans, while others appear as mass of different creatures all blended together.

_**Examples: **_

A chūnin-ranked augmenter with a species focus on the king cobra (_Ophiophagus Hannah_) will appear extremely snake-like. The majority of their body will have extended without adding any or much additional girth, giving them an extremely narrow appearance, resulting in an impressive height of over 8 feet tall with limbs half-again as long as before. Their body will now have large patches covered in dark snake-scales, offering enhanced armor, their legs will appear longer and their feet will no longer have toes making them appear like miniature tails, and their arms and legs will probably be able to extend and bend in ways impossible for humans, due to alterations done to their skeletal structure. Their hands will, like the rest of their body, be scaled and features reptilian claws, some may even be able to shift their limbs into snake-heads. Their head will probably be the most drastically altered, becoming flatter and more rounded to more closely resemble a snake's head, complete with a cobra's hood on the neck, and evenly mixing snake and human features. They will possess the ability to dislocate and widen their jaws like a snake and a poisonous bite, not to mention a snake's heat-sensing abilities. They will be extremely fast and powerful, having a snake's muscular structure to increase their movement speed and power, as well as the striking ability.

A chūnin-ranked augmenter with a specialization on the _Felidae_ (felines) family will have a variety of feline traits from multiple species. They will stand unusually tall, anywhere between 6 and 7 feet, and large portions of their body, usually their backs and the majority of their extremities will have a thin coating of fur with varying patterns of stripes and spots. Their lower limbs will be decidedly lean and muscular, from cheetah DNA to boost speed, with the bottoms of their feet complete with paw-like padding to help silence their movements. Their upper body and limbs will likely be wider and incredibly muscled, from tiger and lion DNA to boost strength, and feature massive hands complete with razor-sharp claws. Most also sport a long tail to help balance during high-speed runs. Their head will likely remain mostly human with only cat-like eyes, a flattened nose, and cat-ears, allowing for increased senses of sight, smell, and hearing along with increased night vision. Also they will likely have augmentations to their bone structure to give them the cat's natural flexibility. They will be extremely dangerous combining speed, power, and agility into a balanced whole.

A chūnin-ranked order-augmenter focusing on the _Hymenoptera (_wasps, bees, and ants_) _order will likely blend traits from several distinct species into their new form. Their bodies will be unusually compact and squat, taking traits from their native augments, and covered in a firm black chitinous armor, occasionally marked with yellow, red or similar colored markings, and those with excessive bee DNA will have a thin coating of hair across the majority of their main body. Their legs and arms will be heavily armored with only a few gaps at their joints. Their hands retain their stinger-like claws, though they have now extended and become more pronounced. Their head however, goes through the most startling of transformations, no longer appearing human. The eyes are replaced with the large compound structures of their genetic donors, while their foreheads now sprout a pair of antenna. The nose is likely to vanish, though at this level a small bulge may still remain, and the mouth will now be sided with a pair of powerful, sharp mandibles, capable of ripping and crushing with equal ease. Many develop the ability to spit a quick-hardening wax-like substance at enemies. They will be immensely strong due to internal augmentations granting them an ant's intensive strength.

_Jounin_

Jounin of Kawagakure are the cream of the evolutionary crop when it comes to the genetic view of Kawa's shinobi, showing the best skills, the most experience, and a DNA collection that is probably more animal than human. Like most other jounin, Kawa jounin have a dizzying array of skill, experience and alterations to use in a variety of purposes. Most have augmentations ranging from twenty-five to fifty, with some elite members topping out between seventy-five and a hundred. From nearly any viewpoint, other than Kawa itself, the shinobi who reach this level of augmentations are monsters, many unrecognizable as human other than vague resemblances and their basic frame. Augments at this level run the full gambit, ranging from internal alterations granting muscle and bone enhancements, to replacing entire limbs or sets of limbs with new ones from their base DNA, to the addition of entirely new limbs and organs, some being anatomically impossible even for their host DNA. Needless to say, the **Niseniku no Jutsu** is now a necessity for them to get near a human settlement, let alone actually enter one without people fleeing in absolute terror or forming mobs; mobs that would be wiped out like insects before the power of an advanced Kawa shinobi.

A jounin's Majū depends entirely on their augmenting specialization and the purpose of the creature being created. Species-type augmenters will probably have Majū that retain a majority of their natural appearance, though with a few enhancements that clearly set them apart to most observers. These augmenters rely heavily on chakra-based enhancements over genetic alterations, giving their creations a wide variety of abilities available. Family-oriented augmenters usually create Majū similar to their base selves, but combining traits of different relative species suited for the tasks they were created for while also adding in chakra enhancements to help compliment these alterations. Finally, Order-oriented augmenters tend to create creatures that cannot be described as anything other than monstrous, combining DNA from several species and families into a single creature than adding chakra-based enhancements to bolster their effects. Depending on their reliance on Majū, jounin can have either a fairly narrow number of the creatures, or a diverse array. Those who specialize in Majū creation and improvement probably have enough to form their own summoning contracts.

Nearly every Kawa Jounin is a unique creature in their own right; the level of modification and alterations done to reach this ranking makes even individuals using the same creatures as a base can appear radically different. Species-focused augmenters often appear as humanized version of their chosen bases, maybe with a few unique characteristics thrown in either from their human origins or from chakra based enhancements. Family-focused augmenters have appearances that seem to blend features from the entire genetic family into an entirely new, humanoid whole. Order-augmenters rarely appear as anything other than simply monstrous beings, mixing traits from dozens of species, including their former human form, into a new and bizarre whole. There is only one key factor that links all augmenters on most levels, all retain at least one set of humanoid hands. Hands are a necessity for performing most jutsu, and despite their changes Kawa shinobi are still shinobi, and jutsu are still a part of their lifeblood.

_**Examples**_:

A jounin-ranked augmenter with a species focus on the king cobra (_Ophiophagus Hannah_) is now more snake than human. Their entire lower body will be replaced with a long snake's tail, giving them both an increase in slithering speed as well as an ability to climb simply by coiling around an object. From the tip of their, now snake-like, snout to the end of their tail they could measure anywhere between twenty and thirty feet, though when rearing up they usually go no higher than seven or eight feet. Their body is now completely covered in thick, strong scales that match their base in color and design and will be completely devoid of hair. Their scales arms will now be thick with powerful muscles and their reptilian-clawed hands will be strong enough to crush stones, as well as morph into miniature snake heads. Their necks and head will merge with a large hood, while their face will become completely snake-like, retaining only the barest of humanoid appearances. Their mouths will extend slightly outward in a serpentine snout, complete with collapsible jaws, a sensitive forked tongue designed to taste air, and venom-filled fangs. Their nose will completely disappear, replaced with a pair of narrow slits near the tip of their snout that act as heat-detectors. Finally, their eyes will appear snake-like, but with a gleam of human intelligence.

A jounin-ranked augmenter with a specialization on the _Felidae_ (felines) family will appear as a giant cat-like creature with a vague human outline. Their entire bodies will likely be covered in a thick coating of fur, the exact coloring depending on both the shinobi's original hair color and the main bases for their augmentations but most common are black and dark shades of red, yellow, or orange with black stripes and/or spots over areas, and will stand anywhere between eight and nine feet tall. Their lower limbs will likely appear leaner and stronger, mixing leopard, cheetah, and jaguar DNA to give them impressive speed and jumping power, with their feet replaced by large padded paws complete with claws. Their upper bodies will be extensively muscled with wide, powerful chests and massive arms. Their hands, will still being mostly human, will have soft pads on their palms to help when running or creeping on all fours, in addition to large, retractable claws. All will possess tails to aid in balance when running or leaping and some will be able to manipulate it like an extra limb. Finally their heads will appear to mix feline qualities onto a generally human shape. Their mouth and nose will be replaced with a short, feline muzzle filled with sharp teeth and complete with a small nose on its tip and whiskers. Their ears will be replaced with a pair of feline ears on the top of their heads, and their eyes will be extremely cat-like while still retaining some semblance of humanoid appearance. Males who use a large amount of lion DNA may also sprout a mane around their head.

A jounin-ranked order-augmenter focusing on the Hymenoptera (wasps, bees, and ants) order will most likely appear as something out of an apiphobic's worst nightmare. (_**AN**__: Apiphobia is a fear of bees and other stinging insects_). Instead of the former short and squat appearance of a chūnin, jounin will appear tall and lean, with unusually ovoid appearances. Their skin will be a smooth suit of chitinous armor with only a few small gaps at the key joints and devoid of hair, except for those who use a large amount of bee DNA who will likely have a small collar around their neck and a thin coating on their legs. Their legs are now pitch black in coloring and appear mostly insectoid, with a long dual pronged claw replacing their feet. Their body's carapace will range in color dependent on their main sources of DNA, ranging from the yellow and black patterns of bees, to the pure blacks and reds of ants. Their arms are now highly segmented, with the upper portions appearing similar to their legs, thin and black, while their forearms appear to bulge. Right before the wrist these bulges radically flatten, revealing a circle of barbed stingers, waiting to be launched at foes. Their hands, now completely covered in black carapace, will still end in stinger-like finger needles capable of delivering poison. From their backs, usually between the shoulder blades, emerge a large pair of insectoid wings, fully capable of bearing the shinobi aloft for extended periods. From their hips will emerge a third set of limbs, long, narrow, triple-jointed insect legs, ending in a pair of spear-like tips. Their heads are now nearly completely inhuman; retaining only the barest hints of their humanoid shape. Their eyes have moved to the sides of their head, growing and turning into massive compound orbs. Their nose has completely disappeared leaving only a flat stretch of carapace. Their mouth has been replaced by two sets of lashing mandibles, still capable of spitting their hardening wax at opponents. Finally, they will now grow a pair of long, segmented, antenna from the center of their forehead. Despite their rather slim build, most of their limbs appearing almost stick-like, they are incredibly strong due to their ant-based muscle enhancements.

**Known Clans & Bloodlines:**

It is important to note that no natural bloodlines exist within the Kawagakure ranks, due to the village's penchant for dissecting and analyzing bloodline holders. However due to their experimentation in the field of genetics, Haka holds a number of 'artificial' bloodlines, the results of a group of Haka shinobi experimenting on themselves in altering their DNA, mostly through the absorption of foreign DNA samples. Most Haka troupes respect their fellow Haka shinobi enough to not attempt to dissect them on contact, though there have been instances of rogue groups targeting their own to assimilate their abilities.

_Iden Clan_

The descendants of the founder of Hakagakure, the Iden clan are some of the village's most powerful and skilled members. When Iden was still alive, she experimented constantly to improve her newly developed jutsu. In the end these modifications allowed her and her descendants to develop two unique abilities. The first is that they are naturally able to take on a greater number of alterations than should be normally possible, usually at least twice as many as a normal Haka shinobi should. The second allows them to go even broader in their alterations than normally possible. Normally, as mentioned above, a Haka shinobi is limited to different biological orders as the furthest extension of their alterations, but members of the Iden clan are capable of going a step further, they can assimilate within genetic classes like Arachnids, Insects, Mammals, and Birds.

_Ryū Clan_

The members of this clan are an example of the results of the village's attempts to find rare DNA. According to legend a group of Haka shinobi found the corpse of a dragon resting within an ancient cave. This group used their skills and knowledge to assimilate samples of the ancient beast's DNA into their own, allowing them to perform alterations that give them more draconic features, later leading them to form their own clan. In order to assume these augmentations the members of this clan must absorb a large amount of reptilian DNA, the closest thing to draconic DNA, which is then broken down by the draconic DNA stored in their own system and reconfigured to fit the proper sequence before being applied. The clan also produces Majūwith draconic features, some advanced members even creating artificial dragons through the manipulation and combination of their own abilities and a variety of reptilian DNA.

_Kyōryū Clan_

Similar to their kinsmen of the Ryū Clan this group of shinobi samples of DNA of ancient creatures that once roamed the world. These samples came from blood, devoured by mosquitos who were trapped in amber, then tree-sap soon after feeding. Through pain-staking efforts these genetic samples were harvested and studied until the clan was able to absorb them into their own genetic structure, allowing them to augment their bodies with the features of a variety of these ancient beasts. Like their cousins in the Ryū Clan they must first intake an amount of foreign DNA before the altercations can take place, only they can use either reptilian or avian DNA, as the base for their alterations. Many use the **Kimera no Jutsu** to recreate these ancient beasts to serve them and their clan.

_(AN: For legal purposes I must now say that I do not own Jurassic Park)_

_Bashira Clan_

A clan that has long specialized in insectoid augmentations, the members of this clan have developed a rather unique ability. Through a specialized augmentation and a unique ninjutsu the members of this clan are able to break themselves down into a swarm of insects, the exact species depending on the augmenter and their primary augmentations. This ability allows the members of this clan to act as excellent spies and infiltrators, though it does have limits. There is a limitation on how far apart members of a swarms can be, most genin must remain close together but Jounin can have their individual insects spread over a mile. Also each insect killed directly translates to an injury on the shinobi when they reform. The loss of a single insect is no worse than a paper cut or similar small wound, but losing a large number can result in entire limbs or portions of their body missing.

**Jutsu**

_Elemental Release_

The primary element common to most Kawa shinobi is lightning. This has long been attributed to their former homeland's proximity to _Kaminari no Kuni_ (Lightning Country), which was assimilated into the nation shortly after the elimination of Kawa was complete. It is also worth noting that many of Kawa's ninjutsu use animal shape-manipulation, transforming the techniques into similes of natural animals for their attacks. Kawa shinobi also make heavy use of_ Chakura Nagashi_ (Chakra Flow) techniques in combat as well, but rather than use them to augment a weapon, which is the more common practice, they use them to augment their own physical abilities and their augments.

In combat, a Kawa's elemental ninjutsu is mostly focused on ranged combat, leaving close-range mostly to their augments. This creates a balance for their attack patterns, using elemental ninjutsu to cover opponents that are out of the reach of their augments, and striking with augmented bodies when an enemy gets within reach. The only exception to this are the chakra flow techniques some shinobi use to enhance their abilities, which is mostly made up of those members whose chosen base is not suited for direct combat though nearly all advanced shinobi have at least one or two of these techniques under their belt.

**Sample Jutsu: **

**Raiton: Kurada Denatsu** (Lightning Release: Body Voltage):_ C-rank, personal, Raiton, supplementary, Chakra Flow technique._ One of the more basic Raiton chakra flow techniques utilized by Kawa shinobi. This technique gathers a small amount of Raiton chakra throughout the body just below the skin, which is then release when the user comes in physical contact with a person or object. While painful, this technique does not do any serious damage; instead the Raiton chakra numbs or even paralyzes a local area on the target's body near the point of impact.

**Raiton: Raimu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Spear):_ B-rank, personal, Raiton, supplementary, Chakra Flow technique_. A more advanced Raiton chakra flow technique, this technique flows Raiton chakra throughout the user's body, causing it to give off a slight electric-blue glow as well as spark with electricity during movement. This technique has two key benefits. The first is that it causes the entire body to vibrate on a microscopic level, drastically increasing the penetrating power of their taijutsu, literally turning their body into a living spear. The second is the electricity flowing through their muscles and nervous system drastically boosts their speed and reaction time.

**Raiton: Bōfūuiki Sōzō** (Lightning Release: Living Storm Generation) _A-rank, personal, Raiton, supplementary Chakra Flow technique_. One of the most advanced chakra flow techniques used by Kawa shinobi, this technique rapidly circulates Raiton chakra throughout the body, causing it to generate massive amounts of electrical energy which constantly leaves the body in small arcs, turning the user into a living lightning bolt. This internally generated electricity enhances the user's speed, strength, and reflexes, and when the user comes in physical combat with a target they release a massive burst of electricity in a small explosion.

_Chimeric Techniques_

There are three ninjutsu that serve as the keys to Haka's existence. These three techniques are called the chimeric techniques, due to their abilities focusing on altering a body and/or combining the traits of multiple donors into a single form. The techniques are the **Hitono-Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** (Human-Beast Integration Technique), the **Kimera no Jutsu** (Demon Bud Capture Net Technique), and the **Niseniku no Jutsu** (False Flesh Technique). All three are combinations of advanced _iryōjutsu_ (medical techniques),_ chakura kyūin _(chakra absorption) techniques, _jikūkan (space-time) _ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, and many other fields of jutsu, designed to work together to correctly absorb, alter, and assimilate different aspects of DNA. Both the**Hitono-Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** and**Kimera no Jutsu** techniques, while highly complex and worthy of an A- or even S-class rating, are taught to every Haka shinobi. Luckily the techniques' high chakra cost and high control requirements are mitigated by expanding on the time each jutsu takes to perform. A Genin for example, can take hours to perform either jutsu, a chūnin would require an hour at least, and a jounin would require anywhere between a few minutes to a half-hour based on their skill. The**Niseniku no Jutsu** technique, while less complex than the other two, is still worthy of a B-class ranking, but luckily its relatively low chakra cost and complexity allows it to be learned by most Chūnin, the rank where the technique usually becomes necessary.

The **Niseniku no Jutsu** is the least advanced of the three chimeric ninjutsu, but it is also one of the most important ones. While the **Hitono-Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** is an extremely powerful technique that allows Kawa shinobi an immense amount of strength and an impressive array of abilities, it is not a subtle technique. The physical alteration caused by all but the most subtle or basic of genetic modifications marks the members of Kawagakure as clearly as their headbands, and causes many to see them as monsters. While useful in combat their modified appearances makes infiltration of even civilian areas impossible, thus the **Niseniku no Jutsu** was born. Created by Iden herself shortly after her takeover of the village, this technique combines iryōjutsu, fūinjutsu, and _jikūkan_ ninjutsu in order to allow the user to hide their altered body is a disguise formed of their own flesh. The technique works by using iryōjutsu to stimulate the growth of natural skin cells, those unaffected by the transformation and stored in a person's genetic memory, over the body. This false skin then wraps around the majority of the user's body before activating the second stage of this technique, a combination of fūinjutsu and jikūkan ninjutsu that alters the inside of the false skin so it actually reduces the size of the altered body. The result is a full-body 'skin suit' that's a near perfect match for the user's pre-altered appearance, allowing them to travel among normal people unmolested and mostly unnoticed.

While extremely useful this technique possesses quite a few weaknesses. The first is that it only blocks physical signs that appear on the skin or similar areas, while areas that are not coated in skin, the eyes and inside of the mouth, still show any alterations they've had done. This is usually countered either by a minor genjutsu, though it can be detected by skilled shinobi or sensors, physical disguises, sunglasses and scarves, or a simple explanation, an unusual family trait or a ninja ancestor. Second, while the false skin is durable enough to survive most day-to-day life and can even survive a fight as long as it is not too strenuous, a fistfight with civilians or simple mercenaries or thieves for example, but a full-on shinobi battle would likely disrupt the technique within a few minutes of starting. The suit is also extremely constricting and uncomfortable for the shinobi using it, many Kawa shinobi have compared it to being forced into clothing that was two or three sizes too small, making prolonged use of this technique stressful and difficult without the occasional periods of rest and release. Finally the suit acts as a limiter, not only does it prevent the use of most of their alterations natural abilities, but it also limits the effects of enhancement alterations as well, cutting most of their effects in half. Luckily these limitations are easily removed by releasing the jutsu, which causes the false skin to quickly peel away in large flakes as the body's previous form is released from its containment.

The **Kimera no Jutsu** is actually a byproduct of Iden's research when she was attempting to create the **Hitono-Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu**. This jutsu was developed to absorb and combine different creatures into a new genetic whole containing genetic information from all its donors. These creatures serve multiple purposes within the Kawa ranks, ranging from support combatants, to spies and infiltrators. Over time the technique has improved to allow creatures to absorb traits of other DNA sources, but also accept chakra-based enhancements drawn from research into summons DNA. These enhancements serve a variety of purposes, from basic physical augmentations, increasing speed and strength, to altering physical aspects, such as increasing size or increasing claw size and strength, to the addition of entirely new limbs or organs, creating dermal armor or adding weapon-like limbs. This jutsu is a combination of iryōjutsu, chakra absorptiontechniques, and genjutsu, The technique works by first creating a special form of chakra that combines properties of both iryōjutsu and chakra absorption techniques within the body that is then released in the form of a black sludge-like material from the hands. This solidified chakra will then move and coat the jutsu target(s), which needs to be restrained in some way to prevent fleeing since the substance is extremely slow moving and easily avoided otherwise. The target(s) are then broken down to a genetic level and then the technique rebuilds them, using the basic DNA and mental images from the creator as a blueprint for the new creation. When the creation process is finished an integrated genjutsu built into the technique itself activates, ensuring the loyalty of the new Majū to its creator.

The **Kimera no Jutsu** is one of the most diverse jutsu available, and it is still not complete. Many bands of Kawa shinobi continue to research ways to improve and alter this technique, allowing for both enhanced creatures, and entirely new uses for the technique itself. This information is usually shared among other Kawa shinobi on the _Omoide no Yoru_ (Night of Remembrance), though some bands keep their inovations secret for a time in order to either fully test them or to improve their groups power. One of the most recent of these innovations, presented by a newcomer to the village, a recruit who formerly served Konohagakure, is the use of this technique to both physically merge the shinobi and their Majū. Majū created through this technique are usually stored elsewhere, and are summoned to their master's side using an altered version of the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique).

Finally, the**Hitono-Shishi Tōgō no Jutsu** is the true backbone of Kawagakure no Sato, the reason behind its survival and strength, and the reason that they are detested as part of the Godai Kinshimura. Iden's greatest work, and a true masterpiece, an entirely twisted masterpiece but still, of iryōjutsu, a technique designed to break down, assimilate, and even enhance certain qualities of foreign DNA samples to fit and adapt to a shinobi's body. These augmentations allow affected shinobi to go beyond the reach of normal humans, allowing for abilities and strengths that not even master shinobi are capable of imitating easily. This jutsu is mostly iryōjutsu, combined with some elements of chakra absorption techniques, fūinjutsu, and jikūkan techniques. Similar to its sister technique, the Kimera no Jutsu, the user first combines both chakra absorption techniques and iryōjutsu chakra within their body to create a black sludge-like material which is then secreted from either the hands or the mouth. The solidified chakra-substance will then move toward the targeted base creature, before expanding to completely coat the target. The coated target is then quickly broken down into its basic genetic components within the sludge, which then return to the wielder before forcing itself down the user's throat. Once consumed the substance uses a combination of fūinjutsu, seals prepared beforehand to surround the user, iryōjutsu, and jikūkan techniques to force the body into a state of suspended animation as the substance reworks the user's DNA to fit the desired traits from the target into the genetic helix. The duration of the suspended animation depends on the user, the more experienced they are with the technique, i.e. how many augmentations they've taken before, the quicker the adaptation takes place. A genin taking their first augmentation could be out for hours, while a jounin whose experienced dozens of augmentations in past likely won't be out longer than fifteen minutes. Once these alterations are complete the user will awaken, complete with their new alterations.


End file.
